


Куда мы идем

by Teado



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-17
Updated: 2014-12-17
Packaged: 2018-03-01 21:31:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 17,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2788457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teado/pseuds/Teado
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Доктор хочет вернуться домой, и Мисси готова помочь ему найти Галлифрей.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> AU к финалу 8-го сезона.

Доктор давно перестал бояться смерти. Много столетий он бежал от нее, оставляя за собой бывших спутников и просто случайных знакомых, старался оставлять в сердце их образы и не задумываться о том, что станет с ними после него. Всему однажды приходит конец, и со своим Доктор столкнулся на Трензалоре — влетел с разбегу и понял, что все это время бежал не от смерти, а прямо к ней. И осознание почти сломало его, лишило причины бежать дальше.

И в тот момент, когда Доктор готов был остановиться, ему подарили новую жизнь, еще один виток регенераций. И он снова побежал — просто по привычке, потому что оставаться на месте было еще страшнее. Рядом была Клара — милая, замечательная девочка, знавшая все его регенерации, кроме этой, — и она тоже бежала, была готова следовать за Доктором, который перестал быть ее. Они вместе спотыкались, сворачивали не туда, спорили до хрипоты, начали строить собственные жизни. Клара нашла своего Дэнни, начала обживаться в мире, где чудеса делают люди, а не старик в синей будке, и все чаще, запрыгивая в ТАРДИС, просила вернуть ее обратно в то же время. Доктор, знал, что пройдет совсем немного времени и им придется попрощаться, но все равно хватался за Клару, пытался устраивать ей незабываемые приключения, лишь бы она подольше не оставляла его одного.

Доктор не должен быть один, он и не сможет. Была еще та девочка из ЮНИТа — смешные очки, бабочка и ингалятор — но Доктор не хотел чувствовать себя объектом для подражания, ему просто был нужен спутник, готовый принять его таким, каким он стал. Без оглядки на прошлые воплощения, без сравнений и оценок — просто Доктор, который есть здесь и сейчас.

Он так и не успел понять, с чего все началось. С человеческих кукол? Заполонившего всю планету леса? Смерти Дэнни? Клары, бросающей ключи от ТАРДИС в лаву? Быть может, со скелетов в аквариумах? Или, возможно, с банального стука каблуков и до вычурности смешной шляпки?

Мастер всегда умел появляться красиво. Он расставлял вокруг себя декорации, приглашал зрителей, устраивал очередной апокалипсис и выходил в свет софитов, наслаждаясь обескураженным видом Доктора. Удивить, устроить представление, насладиться тем, как Доктор спасает всех, — и сбежать до следующей встречи посреди нового спектакля.

Кладбище было отличной декорацией для финальной сцены: свет, камера, мотор, «смотри, что у меня есть для тебя, старый друг». Мастер — Мисси, ее зовут Мисси, запомни уже, старый дурак, — паясничала, играла собственноручно написанную роль, логично объясняла все безумное. Она дарила ему армию, призывала спасать мир, и Доктору все это уже было знакомо. Он не мог понять, что снова сделал не так, и это мерзкое зудящее чувство ускользающей мысли тревожило его, заставляя снова и снова думать, когда он оступился, в какой момент позволил ненависти поселиться внутри него.

И Доктор вспомнил — давно, очень давно, еще до Трензалора и долгой человеческой жизни, он уже собирал свою армию. Сам. Из друзей, готовых идти за ним куда угодно. Доктор посмел изменить себе, ответил силой на силу, сам создал себе врагов. Он поднялся выше, чем когда-либо раньше, и затем упал много ниже. Но ему не позволили окончательно провалиться, схватили за загривок, встряхнули и ткнули в собственные поступки. Она всегда так делала:

— «Доктор» — слово, означающее «целитель» и «мудрец». Во всей Вселенной. Мы узнали его от тебя. Но если ты продолжишь в том же духе, что станет означать это слово в будущем? Для жителей лесов Гаммы, «Доктор» — значит, «могучий воин». Как далеко ты зашел?

И это было правдой — демоны бегут, когда хороший человек идет на войну. Доктор больше не хотел воевать, но и бросить человечество наедине с армией мертвецов он тоже не мог. И это был единственный выход: позволить мертвецу, еще помнившему о своей жизни, спасти всех, включая глупого старого Доктора.

Но Мисси выиграла. Она раздразнила Доктора призрачной надеждой на возвращение домой. Попросила взять с собой, и Доктор увидел в ее глазах готовность действительно отправиться с ним хоть в кандалах. Он устал бежать, устал разрушать планы Мастера, устал спасать всех вокруг. Доктор был уверен, что ей не нужна его дружба, — она хочет всего лишь в очередной раз повеселиться за счет наивного, все еще верящего в их заклятую дружбу глупца. Но все равно верил.

Он не должен был лгать Кларе, просто не имел право после всего, что она сделала. Но даже до того, как Мисси назвала координаты, Доктор знал, что не сможет отдать ее в руки ЮНИТа, Клары, да кого угодно, кто решит поквитаться. Любовь — это обещание, и он тоже дал свое.

Доктор забрал у Клары манипулятор, нес какую-то чушь о совести и прощении и не верил ни единому своему слово. Но любой фарс рано или поздно приходится закончить. Он сунул манипулятор в карман, подошел к Мисси, стараясь даже случайно не встретиться с ней глазами, схватил за локоть и повел к ТАРДИС. И в тот момент, когда Доктор открыл дверь и безо всяких церемоний втолкнул Мисси внутрь, до него донесся голос Клары:

— Однажды я слышала, что Доктор лжет. Но не думала, что стану этому свидетелем.

Доктор обернулся: Клара стояла там же, где он оставил ее. Она не кричала, не бросалась проклятиями, просто тихо плакала, и это было хуже всего.

— Мне жаль.

Клара вытерла слезы рукавом, шмыгнула носом и улыбнулась натянутой ненастоящей улыбкой.

— Знаешь, теперь, когда Дэнни ушел навсегда, я чувствую одиночество и боль. Бесчисленное множество раз ты бежал мимо меня — старый, молодой, один или с кем-то — но не замечал. Ты обращал внимание на людей, которые были тебе интересны, общался с ними, пока не надоест, а затем терял интерес и шел дальше. Будто искал кого-то. Я не знаю и не хочу знать, как это — быть тобой.

— Клара, я… — Доктор шагнул было к ней, но Мисси молча схватила его, не позволяя двинуться с места.

— Нет, не подходи. Не хочу бить тебя, — Клара всхлипнула, сморгнула подступившие слезы, — я не могу и не хочу принимать твой выбор, Доктор. Но могу понять его. Пусть тебе повезет.

— О чем ты, черт возьми… — начал Доктор, и в этот момент Мисси бесцеремонно дернула его назад.

Он не ожидал от нее такой силы, хотя давно стоило привыкнуть, что от Мастера можно ждать чего угодно. Доктор машинально сделал пару шагов назад, чтобы удержать равновесие, едва не налетел на Мисси и, все еще слишком обескураженный, позволил ей захлопнуть дверь ТАРДИС.

— А эта твоя девочка умнее, чем казалось, — Мисси поправила выбившийся из прически локон, одернула юбку типично женским движением и улыбнулась как ни в чем не бывало. — Куда отправимся, старый друг?

— На Галлифрей.

Доктор знал, что она солгала, но все равно должен был проверить. Вера в то, что однажды он вернется домой, оставалась единственной причиной, заставляющей его бежать дальше. Доктор не думал о том, примут ли его дома, сможет ли он там жить, сможет ли вообще долго находиться в одном месте, но все равно не мог забыть абсурдную мечту о возвращении домой.

Он прошел к консоли, бездумно набрал координаты и запустил ТАРДИС. Мисси поднялась по ступенькам и встала рядом. Доктор не видел ее, не хотел даже оглядываться, но чувствовал приторно-сладкий запах духов.

— Ты всегда так легко веришь… — Мисси тронула его за плечо.

— Замолчи! — Доктор резко развернулся и стряхнул ее руку. Он хотел наорать, сказать, чтобы отошла и никогда больше не приближалась, но в этот момент ТАРДИС затормозила.

Их слегка тряхнуло, как всегда, — Доктор так и не желал отжимать тормоз при посадке, а ТАРДИС, казалось, была не против звукового сопровождения.

Он спустился вниз, подошел к двери и остановился, борясь с самим собой. Доктор уговаривал себя не надеяться и просто принять то, что ему никогда не вернуться домой. Но открыть дверь и увидеть пустоту все равно оказалось слишком больно. Он смотрел перед собой — на место, где когда-то был Галлифрей, — и не ощущал ничего. А потом пришла боль. Знать, понимать разумом и увидеть своими глазами — совершенно разные вещи. Доктор чувствовал себя человеком, которому долго и упорно втолковывали известную всем истину, а он кивал и не верил, пока не увидел сам.

Доктор закрыл дверь, медленно поднялся обратно и столкнулся взглядом с Мисси. Она стояла там же, немного уставшая, немного растрепанная, с отвратительно понимающим выражением лица, и это стало последней каплей. Доктор не мог ударить ее — никогда не мог поднять руку на любое воплощение Мастера. Он развернулся и ударил первое, что попалось под руку, — консоль ТАРДИС. Та обиженно загудела, посыпались искры, но Доктор бил снова и снова, пока не осталось сил.

Он оперся о консоль, опустил голову и закрыл глаза, пытаясь восстановить дыхание. ТАРДИС дернулась, моргнула лампочками и не слишком мягко провалилась в пространственно-временную воронку, унося их дрейфовать куда-нибудь подальше, — она всегда понимала, что нужно Доктору, даже если он сам еще не просил ее.

Мисси появилась неожиданно, просто подошла и обняла его со спины. Доктор попытался вырваться, но она крепко вцепилась в его жилетку.

— Ты солгала мне, — он открыл глаза и с трудом выпрямился, едва ли не впервые ощущая, насколько сильно соответствует нынешнему телу.

— Спроси меня, — она прижалась к его спине, уткнулась лицом между лопаток. — Пожалуйста?

— Почему ты солгала мне?

Доктор знал все, что она может ответить: «Захотелось посмотреть, так же ли ты доверчив», «Мне было скучно» или даже «Чтобы повеселиться».

— Я не лгала.

— И продолжаешь делать это.

— Нет, послушай, — Мисси боднула его в спину, — хотя бы один раз послушай и прислушайся ко мне.

— Говори.

Доктор хотел видеть ее лицо, смотреть в глаза, когда она будет обнадеживать и снова лгать. Он попытался расцепить ее пальцы, но Мисси схватила его руки, впилась наманикюренными ногтями, и Доктор не стал бороться.

— Карманное измерение нестабильно. Галлифрей вылетает из него, появляется на своем месте на несколько минут или даже секунд. Надо только понять систему, вычислить время и успеть проскочить. Билет в один конец, как тебе такой вариант?

— Какая тебе выгода от этого? — это звучало слишком хорошо, чтобы быть правдой.

— Ммм, дай подумать, — Мисси отпустила его, отошла и картинно приложила палец к губам. — Альтруизм?

— Не смеши меня, — Доктор повернулся, машинально потирая оставленные на руках следы ногтей.

— Ну, Доктор, не будь таким хмурым. Может быть, я просто хочу попутешествовать с лучшим другом, — она крутанулась на месте, задевая Доктора подолом юбки, и улыбнулась. — К тому же этот подарок на День рождения ты точно примешь.

— Хорошо, — будто у него был какой-то шанс отказать ей.

— Замечательно! — Мисси подскочила к Доктору, поднялась на цыпочки и чмокнула его в губы. — Комнату выберу себе сама.

Доктор молча проводил ее взглядом и полез за инструментами. Он вряд ли сможет удержать Мисси, если та решит уйти, поэтому незачем было ходить за ней по пятам. Думать о новой возможности найти Галлифрей — еще более призрачной и нереальной — не было сил, и Доктор занялся единственным, что могло отвлечь его: принялся чинить панель ТАРДИС.

— — —

Утром Доктора разбудил грохот.  
Он так устал после всех прошедших событий, что, закончив с панелью, едва нашел в себе силы добраться до кровати и рухнуть на нее, даже не раздеваясь. И только благодаря этому уже через минуту он бежал на шум.

В гардеробной — огромной многоярусной гардеробной ТАРДИС — творилось что-то страшное. Некогда аккуратно висящая одежда была разбросана везде, а посреди гардеробной лежал шкаф. Огромный дубовый двустворчатый шкаф, который Доктор самолично когда-то прикрутил к стене, лежал дверцами вниз. И на нем сидела Мисси.

— Что здесь…

— Мне нужна одежда, — она посмотрела на Доктора жалобным взглядом, и ему понадобилось все самообладание, чтобы не купиться.

— Здесь море одежды!

— Нет, Доктор, — Мисси встала, оправила слегка помятую юбку и направилась к нему, наигранно чеканя шаг. — Мне нужна моя одежда. Мои шляпки. Мои туфли. Моя косметика. Мои папильотки, в конце концов.

Доктор не хотел знать, что обозначает последнее слово. И еще меньше он хотел выпускать ее куда-либо.

— Нет, ты останешься здесь.

Мисси подошла ближе, дернула его за пуговицу жилетки и надула губы.

— Ты что, не хочешь, чтобы я у тебя была красивая?

Доктор хотел тишины, нормального спутника и Галлифрей. Но не то чтобы у него был выбор.


	2. Chapter 2

Доктор пытался составить формулу, по которой можно было высчитать время и место появления Галлифрея. И единственное, что у него было, — место. Все остальное так и оставалось неизвестными переменными, и Доктор не знал, как их найти. У него не было никаких данных, и без них ТАРДИС не могла ничего посчитать. И идей, где можно найти подобные данные, охватывающие время и пространство, у него не было. Если только он не собирался отмотать время до начала всего и прожить бесконечность внутри ТАРДИС, ежеминутно фиксируя показатели.

Тогда Доктор решился сделать самый глупый поступок, который мог прийти ему в голову, — пошел к Мисси.

Она сидела перед огромным и, несомненно, антикварным трюмо и укладывала волосы. После долгих споров Доктор все-таки позволил ей уходить куда угодно, если она снова будет ждать его в назначенном месте. И Мисси возвращалась — с ворохом коробок, необъятными чехлами для одежды, мебелью и наборами инструментов.

— Принято стучать, когда заходишь к даме, — протянула Мисси, увидев его отражение в зеркале.

— Ты не дама, — он огрызнулся, потер переносицу и подошел ближе, не зная, с чего начать.

— Ой ли, давай проверим? — она потянулась к пуговицам блузки. — Ты всегда любил наглядность.

— Мисси, — попросил Доктор, и она послушалась.

Прошло почти две недели, а они продолжали испытывать друг друга на прочность. Мисси пошло шутила, порывалась приставать и всячески показывала свою нынешнюю женскую сущность. Доктор ругался, отпихивал подальше, а иногда просто не реагировал. Но временами, когда он чувствовал, что вот-вот не выдержит и сорвется, она отступала сама. И Доктор был благодарен ей за это.

— Помоги, — Мисси протянула ему костяной гребень, улыбнулась собственному отражению и тряхнула волосами.

У нее были длинные густые волосы, волнами ниспадающие на плечи и кончавшиеся ниже лопаток. Если бы Доктора спросили, какого они цвета, то он бы ответил, что шоколадные. Как темный густой и очень сладкий шоколад. Но она не спрашивала, и Доктор был рад этому — ему хватало проблем и без очередного самокопания о причинах подобных мыслей.

— Формула, — Доктор безропотно взял гребень и начал осторожно расчесывать ей волосы, — у меня не хватает данных.

— У тебя нет никаких данных, — Мисси наклонилась назад, откинула голову, почти уткнувшись затылком в руку Доктору. — И ты две недели лелеял свою гордость, прежде чем прийти ко мне.

— А ты наблюдала и тешила свое самолюбие.

— О-о-о, тебе ведь нравятся наши игры, признай, — она потянулась к стоящей на столике у трюмо шкатулке, небрежно смахнула с нее наполовину разобранный смартфон и открыла. — Какую?

Доктор бросил взгляд на лежащие в шкатулке шпильки и заколки и, не задумываясь, выбрал самую блестящую.

— Разноцветную.

— Турмалин. Не смеши меня, это дешевка и безвкусица, — Мисси достала шпильку, покрутила ее в руках и положила на столик. — Так с чем никак не может справиться мой гениальный Доктор?

— Переменные, — гребень зацепился за незаметный узелок, Доктор осторожно распутал его и продолжил, — место остается неизменным. Начальное время отправления Галлифрея в карманную вселенную осталось в матрице памяти ТАРДИС. Мне нужен интервал или хотя бы временные данные, чтобы высчитать его и спрогнозировать следующее появление.

— И в чем проблема? У тебя есть машина, путешествующая в пространстве и времени, — она разговаривала с ним, как с ребенком, и Доктор даже не огрызался, раз хотел добиться ее совета.

— Не думаю, что мне хватит даже целого цикла регенераций, чтобы снять данные от начала времени и до конца. Не факт, что он появляется только после начальной даты, брешь может открываться и до нее.

— Нелинейность, — кивнула Мисси, соглашаясь с его словами. — Но, вероятно, ты знаешь тех, кто наблюдает за небом и фиксирует аномалии.

— Никто не делает этого от начала времен.

— Да, но некоторый отрезок времени ты можешь изучить. Вдруг тебе наконец повезет. Они будут рады поделиться с тобой всеми данными, которые успели собрать за свое недолгое существование, господин президент.

Доктор замер с гребнем в одной руке и шоколадным локоном в другой, осознавая сказанное Мисси. Он действительно был идиотом. Старым безнадежным глупцом.

— Мне нужно в ЮНИТ! — Доктор, не задумываясь, сунул гребень в карман, приобнял Мисси за плечи и побежал к панели управления.

— Не за что, — сказала Мисси своему отражению, дождавшись, пока за Доктором закроется дверь.

Она закрутила волосы в пучок, заколола их турмалиновой шпилькой и пошла выбирать, что надеть. В ее планы не входило отпускать Доктора одного.

— — —

ТАРДИС появилась посреди кабинета Кейт Стюарт спустя две недели после того, как Доктор забрал Мисси и улетел — сбежал — с Земли. Он не стал выбирать более раннюю точку времени, в которой Кейт была бы жива, это было бы не просто трусостью, а подлостью. Сбежать, оставить людей разбираться с последствиями того, что натворила Мисси, запереться с ней в ТАРДИС и снова искать дорогу домой — Доктор сделал достаточно, чтобы его возненавидели, и не собирался избегать заслуженных последствий.

Он открыл дверь ТАРДИС, выглянул наружу и осмотрелся, не уверенный в том, что его уже не ждет вооруженный отряд. В кабинете никого не было: на стенах висели благодарственные грамоты и памятные фотографии, на столе лежали аккуратно сложенные стопками бумаги, а на спинке высокого офисного кресла висел пиджак. Что-то во всем этом было неправильно, но, прежде чем Доктор успел сложить все увиденное в одну картину происходящего, дверь открылась, и в кабинет вошла Кейт.

Настоящая живая Кейт, в своем типично офисном костюме и туфлях-лодочках, которые совершенно ей не шли. Она увидела Доктора, облегченно вздохнула, произнесла:

— Наконец-то, мы уже начали волноваться, — и улыбнулась.

Доктор моргнул, тупо посмотрел на нее и выдавил:

— Но ты же…

— Иногда те, кто ушел, не согласны подчиняться чьим-то приказам, потому что семья оказывается важнее, — Кейт бросила взгляд на фотографии. — Но давай не будем об этом.

— Это моя вина.

— Доктор, пожалуйста, мы закончили. Все живы, мертвые больше не тревожат нас, а ты вернулся. Так что можно сказать, что все закончилось неплохо. Что случилось?

Доктор хотел сказать, что ему жаль. Извиниться. Извиниться еще раз. Предложить ей путешествовать вместе с ним, даже взять ее детей и мужа. Показать им самые красивые места во Вселенной. Сделать хоть что-нибудь.  
Но все, что он мог, продолжить идти вперед и не вспоминать, раз Кейт так хотелось.

— Я пытаюсь найти Галлифрей, и мне нужна помощь.

— Все, что в моих силах, ты же знаешь.

— Данные. Любые данные о космических аномалиях, выходящих за рамки допустимых значений. За весь период, который у вас есть.

Кейт задумалась, прикинула что-то в уме и кивнула.

— Что-то найдется. Но мало, как ты понимаешь.

— Вдруг мне повезет, — повторил Доктор не так давно сказанные ему же слова и вышел из ТАРДИС, только сейчас осознав, что так и разговаривал, высунувшись из открытой двери.

Он закрыл ТАРДИС, достал ключ, собираясь запереть ее, чтобы некоторые старые друзья не сбежали творить добро и справедливость в его отсутствие, но не успел. Дверь снова открылась, и на пороге ТАРДИС возникла Мисси.

— Если ты так забывал всех своих спутников, то неудивительно, что они рано или поздно сбегали, — произнесла она нараспев и протянула Доктору руку. — Ну же, вспомни о хороших манерах. А то мне будет стыдно за тебя.

— Мисси! — рявкнул Доктор, схватил ее за руку и дернул на себя так, что она почти упала на него. — Что ты опять творишь?!

— Всего лишь напоминаю, что я не одна из твоих восторженных, согласных на все девочек, — Мисси сладко улыбнулась и захлопнула за собой дверь ТАРДИС. — Отпусти меня и больше так не делай, а то твоя дорогая Кейт решит, что ты любишь пожестче.

— Заткнись! — Доктор отпустил ее руку, отскочил назад и столкнулся взглядом с удивленно наблюдающей за ними Кейт.

— Знаете, — произнесла она на удивление спокойным голосом, — я лучше сама принесу все, что смогу найти. Кабинет в вашем распоряжении.

По лицу Кейт отчетливо читалось «ты задолжал мне объяснение». Она достала телефон и вышла, на ходу набирая кому-то сообщение.

Мисси проводила ее взглядом, прошла к столу, бесцеремонно сдвинула бумаги и уселась прямо на столешницу, расправив подол темно-синего платья. Доктор отвернулся и, не зная, чем себя занять, начал разглядывать висящие на стенах фотографии. Там был Алистер, его сослуживцы, Кейт и множество других людей, которых Доктор не мог вспомнить. Некоторых он видел несколько раз, но уже забыл, когда и где это было. Кого-то знал по именам и званиям, а о ком-то желал забыть. Он отстраненно думал обо всех этих людях, которые знали его — пусть заочно, так никогда и не встретив, но знали — а ему не было никакого дела до них.

И тогда Доктор увидел ее. Осгуд стояла среди группы ученых в белых халатах, одетая в свой смешной костюм с бабочкой, и улыбалась. Вспышка фотокамеры отразилась в ее очках, не давая увидеть выражение глаз. Доктор старался не вспоминать о ней, не думать, что на его совести лежит очередная смерть.

Не было никакого смысла спрашивать Мисси о том, что тогда произошло. Она лишь посмеется над его сентиментальностью и не ответит. Но Доктор все равно повернулся к ней и спросил:

— Зачем ты убила Осгуд?

Мисси удивленно подняла брови, изобразила донельзя обескураженный взгляд.

— Кого?

— Девушка, которую ты убила в самолете. Почему? — Доктор не собирался вестись на ее очередное вранье. Тем более не сейчас, когда она не могла просто развернуться и уйти в коридоры ТАРДИС.

— Прости, милый, — Мисси развела руками. — Не понимаю, о ком ты.

— Девочка с бабочкой на шее, — Доктор подошел, встал совсем рядом с ней. — Ее звали Осгуд.

— А, так ты о той дурнушке в очках. Она все равно не подошла бы тебе.

Доктор глубоко вздохнул, напомнил себе, что не может ударить ее, посмотрел на улыбающуюся Мисси и напомнил себе еще раз.

— Она была умной, сообразительной, преданной, — Доктор замолчал, перевел дыхание, убеждая себя не орать, и продолжил: — И, возможно, когда-нибудь я взял бы ее с собой. Чтобы она увидела, во Вселенной не только те, кто пытается уничтожить Землю. Там много прекрасного и удивительного. А она так и не узнала об этом.

— Избавь меня от своих проповедей, — Мисси поморщилась, будто услышала какую-то несусветную глупость. — Ты всегда такой наивный. Хочешь, расскажу, как закончилась бы ваша история? Ты показал бы ей звезды. Как там… Прекрасные и удивительные звезды. А потом вернул бы обратно, и она дожила бы свое время в серости этого унылого мира.

— Не смей…

— Нет, это ты послушай меня! — она взмахнула рукой, задела отодвинутую на край стопку бумаг и спрыгнула со стола, наступая на рассыпавшиеся по полу листы. — Или вот тебе еще конец. Она умирает на какой-нибудь планете от руки какого-нибудь местного дурака. Ее забирают Ангелы. Убивают далеки. Или, может, она сама оказывается настолько глупой, чтобы нажать на большую красную кнопку. Как тебе такие финалы?

— Замолчи! — Доктор схватил Мисси за плечи, встряхнул с такой силой, что из ее волос выпала удерживающая их шпилька. — У тебя нет никакого права говорить так о ней.

— Я не говорю о ней! — она мотнула головой, откидывая упавшие на лицо волосы. — Я говорю о всех них. Скажи мне, хотя бы одна, хоть чья-нибудь история закончилась хорошо? Ты должен сказать мне спасибо, я спасла тебя от очередного разочарования.

— У тебя нет никакого права так говорить, — повторил Доктор, отпуская ее. — Ни о ком из них.

— А у кого есть это право, если не у меня? — Мисси шагнула назад, и под ее каблуком что-то хрустнуло. — Скажи мне, кто знает тебя лучше, чем я?

Она отошла к окну и отвернулась, с преувеличенным вниманием рассматривая унылый городской пейзаж. Доктор опустил взгляд, увидел среди разбросанных бумаг сломанную турмалиновую шпильку.

— Ты ревнуешь, — произнес Доктор, не до конца веря в то, что говорит это. Он не видел лица Мисси, но по ее напряженной фигуре понял, что абсолютно прав. — Неужели?

— Да! — Мисси развернулась так резко, что подол платья взвился почти до колен, и Доктор увидел черные стрелки на ее чулках. — Счастлив?

— Нет, — он смотрел на Мисси и впервые за долгое время видел не ее и не Мастера, а того мальчика, который однажды предложил ему дружбу. Даже не предложил, просто подошел, сказал «ты будешь моим другом» и не оставил возможности отказаться. — Ты всегда была такой. Хотела, чтобы твои игрушки больше никто не мог трогать. Пыталась оттолкнуть от меня остальных, лишь бы я не общался ни с кем другим. Ты спросила, счастлив ли я. Да, я был счастлив. У меня не было дома, семьи, но были друзья. Те самые жалкие люди, которых ты так презираешь. Они учили меня и учились со мной, мы вместе открывали новые планеты, веселились, преодолевали трудности. Да, они уходили. Все они рано или поздно оставляли меня. Но рядом с ними я хотя бы мог дышать.

Еще не закончив говорить, он понял, что сказал слишком много, но не сумел остановиться. Доктору было больно, он ощущал вину за смерть ни в чем неповинной девочки, и ему хотелось, чтобы Мисси поняла это и почувствовала.

— Вот как, — она улыбнулась одними губами, медленным тщательно выверенным движением поправила рукав платья и сцепила руки в замок. — Так вот чего стоят наши отношения.

Мисси стояла напротив него, удивительно гордая и сильная, не собирающаяся отступать. Доктор хотел, чтобы она кричала, язвила, назвала его глупцом, ударила, наконец. Но она просто приняла все его слова, словно ей было все равно. И в ее глазах Доктор увидел усталость, обреченную усталость, которая встречала его каждый раз, когда он смотрел в зеркало. Они оба слишком долго бежали друг от друга, друг к другу — куда угодно. Доктор не знал, сколько лет прошло для нее, сколько осталось регенераций — ничего.

— Послушай, — Доктор подошел к Мисси, откинул ее растрепавшиеся волосы назад, взял лицо в ладони. — Прости меня, я не подумал.

— Ты всегда сначала говоришь, а потом жалеешь, — она переступила с ноги на ногу, будто собираясь отстраниться, но не двинулась с места.

— Нет, помолчи, — он задел ее губы большим пальцем, и Мисси почти незаметно дернулась. — Мне нужно сказать. Я не знаю твоего мира и почти не узнаю тебя. Но мне хочется верить, что где бы ты ни побывала и что бы с тобой ни случилось, тебе удалось не ожесточиться. И дело не в том, что я не вижу твоего безумия или того, что оно принесло. Меня больше беспокоит то, что оно забрало.

— Если ты хочешь сделать из меня очередную восторженную девочку, то зря.

— Я хочу обратно своего друга. Чтобы путешествовать с ним вместе, только он и я, как в старые добрые времена, — сказал Доктор, повторяя сказанные ему же слова.

— Ты забыл часть про кандалы, — напомнила Мисси и вдруг резко стряхнула со своего лица его руки. — Тебя ждут.

— Что? — не понял Доктор, и тогда Мисси без лишних церемоний схватила его за предплечье и развернула. В дверном проеме стояла Кейт.

— Я стучала, — она вошла, держа в руках несколько папок, и закрыла за собой дверь. — Все, что удалось найти.

— Спасибо, мы… — Доктор виновато покосился в сторону разбросанных по полу бумаг.

— Немного повеселились, — закончила за него Мисси, напоказ поправила распустившиеся волосы и схватила Доктора за локоть.

— Она хотела сказать, что мы все уберем, — он попытался стряхнуть с себя ее руки, и Мисси в отместку незаметно ткнула его локтем в бок.

— Не стоит, я сама, — Кейт подошла, протянула Доктору папки, но Мисси успела схватить их раньше.

Кейт и Доктор сделали вид, что так и надо. Спорить с Мисси и, тем более, забирать что-то у нее было себе дороже.

— Отлично, пойдем, — Мисси дернула Доктора в сторону ТАРДИС. — Мне нужно сделать новую прическу, раз ты варварски уничтожил эту. Я не могу ходить в таком виде.

Доктор открыл рот, собираясь возразить, но Кейт махнула рукой и быстро произнесла:

— Спасибо, пожалуйста, не за что. Обращайся, если еще понадобится помощь. И удачи.

Мисси удовлетворенно улыбнулась, перехватила папки поудобнее и потащила Доктора в ТАРДИС.


	3. Chapter 3

Данные ЮНИТа были бесполезны.

Доктор просмотрел все несколько раз, но не нашел ни одной хотя бы отдаленно подходящей аномалии. Либо ЮНИТ по каким-то причинам не регистрировал нужные аномалии, либо у них не хватало технического обеспечения для подобной работы. Или же они проявлялись с гораздо меньшей частотой, чем предполагал Доктор, и тогда ЮНИТ просто физически не мог ничего зарегистрировать до той временной точки, в которой Доктор встретился с Кейт.

Значит, им нужны другие варианты, которых не было. Доктор разложил папки на собственной кровати, уселся среди них и решил еще раз взглянуть на данные. Его спальня осталась единственным тихим и спокойным местом, до которого еще не добралась Мисси. Доктору казалось, что он что-то упускает, что-то очевидное и от этого еще более раздражающее. Он ненавидел подобное ощущение, будто забываешь простое слово, и оно вертится в голове, ускользая снова и снова.

ТАРДИС дернулась, налетела на какую-то преграду и остановилась. Доктор ударился затылком об изголовье кровати, выругался, вскочил на ноги и побежал в консольную. У панели управления стояла Мисси.

— О, милый, — она увидела Доктора, нажала еще на пару кнопок и пнула консоль мыском туфли, когда та не отреагировала. — Ты совсем разбаловал свой антиквариат. Она не слушается.

— Кто тебе разрешил трогать мою ТАРДИС? — Доктор досчитал до десяти, напомнил себе о том, что бить женщин нехорошо, подошел к Мисси, перехватил ее поперек талии и оттащил на пару шагов назад. — Конечно, она не слушается. Ты сделала из нее Машину Парадоксов.

— А ты солдафон, — припечатала Мисси, картинно расправляя ничуть не помявшуюся блузку. — Пользуешься преимуществом перед слабой беззащитной женщиной.

— Просто скажи, куда ты хочешь, и избавь меня от своего общества хотя бы ненадолго.

— Ты сам забрал меня с собой, — Мисси обвиняюще ткнула его пальцем в грудь. — И мы уже на месте. Я даже успела припарковаться, пока твой музейный экспонат не стал своевольничать.

ТАРДИС мигнула лампочками и распахнула дверь, Доктор был с ней полностью согласен.

— Хорошей прогулки, — он выразительно посмотрел в сторону выхода и отвернулся к консоли, по количеству мигающих лампочек оценивая уровень недовольства ТАРДИС.

— С вами так ску-у-учно, — протянула Мисси, поднимаясь на цыпочки и звонко чмокая Доктора в ухо. — Не грусти без меня.

— Угу, — отмахнулся Доктор, дожидаясь, пока Мисси закроет дверь снаружи. ТАРДИС загудела, двинула несколькими рычагами и успокоилась. — Да, ты права.

Доктор потер ухо, на всякий случай огляделся и полез за инструментами. Рычаги действительно пора было подкрутить.

Он успел заменить три предохранителя, четыре лампочки и два провода, прежде чем Мисси вернулась. Доктор лежал на спине под консолью и перебирал несколько соединений, пытаясь понять, в каком из них теряется контакт, когда услышал стук каблуков. Мисси открыла дверь, и до Доктора донеслись запах свежей выпечки, голоса проходящих мимо людей и обрывки мелодии уличного музыканта.

В голову снова настойчиво постучалась мысль. Доктор замер со звуковой отверткой в вытянутой руке, попытался вновь понять, что к чему, и в этот момент Мисси закрыла дверь, отгораживая их от внешнего мира.

— Стой! — он резко сел, едва не ударившись о край консоли. — Выйди и снова войди!

— Тебя там твоя дорогая ТАРДИС чем-то шарахнула? — Мисси поднялась по ступенькам, держа в руках большой бумажный пакет. — В чем дело?

— ТАРДИС стоит рядом с пекарней, да? И где-то неподалеку играет уличный музыкант? — Доктор кое-как сгреб валяющиеся в одной куче новые и старые запчасти и закинул их в одну коробку, не особенно заботясь о том, как будет потом разбирать их.

— Эй, место безумца уже занято, — Мисси наклонилась к сидящему на полу Доктору и прижалась губами к его лбу. — Температуры нет.

— Я в порядке, — Доктор дернул ее за край юбки, и Мисси, вздохнув, уселась рядом, аккуратно примостив пакет у перил.

— Ты не мог выбрать другое место для своих гениальных идей? — она устроилась поудобнее, прислонилась к Доктору и чинно сложила руки на коленях. — Итак?

— Ты когда-нибудь была в метро? — спросил Доктор, невольно представляя Мисси посреди того, что осталось бы от лондонской подземки, если бы ее случайно толкнули в утренней давке. — Нет, не отвечай.

— Молчу-молчу, — согласилась Мисси, для верности изобразив закрывающийся на замок рот.

— Идущий поезд за счет своей массы выталкивает огромное количество воздуха, вырывается на улицу через тяжелые двери. Дверь приоткрывается, образуется щель, воздух выходит. Понимаешь? Карманное измерение раскрывается, пустота выталкивается, и ей некуда деваться. Тогда она создает трещины, некоторые закрываются, а некоторые, если в них ударяет снова и снова, образуют дыры в пространственно-временном континууме. И их активность должна зависеть от появления Галлифрея.

— Теперь не удиви меня и скажи, что ты знаешь такое место, — Мисси потянулась к пакету и достала оттуда шоколадку.

— Уэльс. Кардифф. Торчвуд Три, — Доктор победно улыбнулся, ожидая реакции Мисси, но она молча разворачивала шоколад и даже не смотрела в его сторону. — Ничего не хочешь сказать?

— Отличный шоколад, — Мисси отломила кусочек и облизнулась. — Я хотела уничтожить Бельгию? Забудь. Они не французы, но их шоколад — это что-то.

— Мисси! — возмутился Доктор, и она, пользуясь случаем, сунула шоколад ему в рот.

— Значит, мы отправимся в организацию, в чью хартию ты вписан как враг Короны? — Мисси провела пальцами по губам Доктора, делая вид, что смахивает шоколадные крошки, и стремительно поднялась на ноги. — Прекрасно, только захвачу зонтик.

Доктор прикоснулся пальцами к губам, на миг замер, но быстро взял себя в руки и поднялся следом.

— Я был знаком с нынешним главой Торчвуда Три. И ты, кстати, тоже.

— О, так удиви меня, — Мисси улыбнулась и, не отрывая взгляд от Доктора, положила себе в рот кусочек шоколадки и облизала пальцы.

— Капитан Джек Харкнесс, — Доктор отвернулся, уткнулся взглядом в консоль и напомнил себе не поддаваться на провокации.

— Тот красавчик, который вешался на тебя и мешал нашим играм на Вэлианте? — Мисси подхватила с пола свой пакет, сделав вид, что ничего не заметила. — Тогда мне нужен не только зонтик, но и другой наряд. Не скучай, я ненадолго.

Доктор кивнул и начал вводить координаты, пообещав себе позже обязательно подумать о произошедшем. И постараться понять, что происходит.

— — —

— Добро пожаловать в Кардифф, — Доктор распахнул перед Мисси дверь ТАРДИС, пропуская ее вперед. — Прекрасный солнечный полдень, который даже тебе не под силу испортить.

Мисси вышла на улицу, оглядела пустую площадь и ткнула зонтиком в темное небо, освещенное диском полной луны.

— Да? Тогда у меня плохие новости. Это не полдень.

— Что? — Доктор выскочил наружу, осмотрелся, зачем-то обошел вокруг ТАРДИС. — Не может быть.

— Стареешь, милый, — Мисси потянулась к двери, чтобы закрыть ее, но ТАРДИС захлопнулась сама, моргнула фонарем и исчезла с характерным звуком неотжатого тормоза.

— Я ввел правильные координаты! — возмутился Доктор, не собираясь слушать обвинения в том, что он не умеет управлять собственной машиной. — Это все она! Ты ей не нравишься. И сбежала она тоже от тебя!

— Да-да, твоя ТАРДИС всегда сверху в ваших отношениях, — она ткнула Доктора зонтиком в бок. — Пойдем будить твоего красавчика капитана.

— Он не мой, — проворчал Доктор и пошел в сторону выступающих камней, пытаясь вспомнить, который из них нужный. — Где-то здесь… Нет… А, вот. Иди сюда.

— Предлагаешь стоять и ждать, пока не вернется твоя отбившаяся от рук железяка? — Мисси встала на камень рядом с Доктором, поставила зонт ему на ногу и оперлась об него. — Или все-таки займемся делом?

— Перестань! — Доктор выдернул ногу из-под зонтика, несильно пнул его и достал звуковую отвертку. — Я стучу.

— Очаровательно, и куда мы… — камень поехал, Мисси ойкнула, схватилась за руку Доктора и почти повисла на нем. — Надеюсь, это не канализация. На мне неподходящие туфли.

— В следующий раз свожу тебя именно туда, — пообещал Доктор и приобнял Мисси за талию, чтобы она не вздумала спрыгнуть с платформы. Ни в ее чувстве самосохранения, ни в здравом смысле он уже давно не был уверен.

Мисси позволила себя обнять, завороженно наблюдая за пролетающим мимо птеродактиля. Доктор увидел ее взгляд, не предвещавший ничего хорошего, оценил размеры зверюги и категорично произнес:

— Нет, тебе нельзя завести такого.

Подумал, посмотрел на птеродактиля еще раз и добавил:

— И забрать этого — тоже.

— Но… — Мисси надула ярко накрашенные губы. — А если я хочу?

— Привыкай, что желания не всегда исполняются.

Внизу их уже ждал сонный взъерошенный Джек, весь вид которого говорил о том, что он не слишком рад ночным визитерам. Мисси оглядела его с ног до головы, повернулась к Доктору, встала на цыпочки и прошептала ему на ухо:

— А немного повеселиться мне можно?

Доктор подумал, что Джек все равно бессмертен и необидчив, а Торчвуд все равно можно отстроить заново, и кивнул. Лучше разрешить Мисси немного повеселиться, чем заводить в ТАРДИС птеродактиля.

— Только помни, что время разрушения Торчвуда еще не наступило.

— Слушаюсь, па-а-апочка, — протянула Мисси, лизнула мочку его уха и выскользнула из объятий, едва платформа успела остановиться.

Джек молча оглядел их, остановил взгляд на торчащей из кармана Доктора звуковой отвертке и наконец расплылся в улыбке.

— Ты изменился с нашей последней встречи, но я все еще рад тебя видеть, Доктор, — Джек сделал приглашающий жест и отошел, давая им возможность спуститься с платформы. — Что-то случилось?

— Для меня прошло уже очень много времени. И я хотел бы попросить Торчвуд о помощи, — Доктор пропустил Мисси вперед.

— Посмотрим, что можно сделать, — Джек одарил Мисси оценивающим взглядом. — Но сначала познакомь меня со своей очаровательной спутницей.

— Вы… — начал Доктор, но Мисси ткнула его локтем в бок, подскочила к Джеку и, мило улыбаясь, протянула ему руку.

— О, очень приятно. Я Мисси, — она восторженно хлопнула ресницами, покосилась на Доктора и вдохновленно добавила, — мне столько рассказывали о вас. Мужественный и смелый капитан Джек Харкнесс, помогавший Доктору спасать Землю.

— И не только Землю, — Джек склонился к Мисси, поцеловал ее руку, и Доктора передернуло.

— Давайте к делу, — ему не хотелось смотреть, как Мисси вешается на Джека. Это было неприятно и почему-то неправильно.

Мисси подмигнула недовольному Доктору, подхватила Джека под локоть и громко прошептала:

— Знаете, капитан Харкнесс, он такой злюка.

— О да, — Джек рассмеялся, неопределенно махнул в сторону лестницы и повел туда Мисси. — Пойдемте ко мне в кабинет.

— Мы не разбудили вас? — сочувственно спросила Мисси и оглянулась на Доктора. — Я просила его дождаться утра. Но вы же знаете Доктора… он такой нетерпеливый.

— Я счастлив составить компанию столь очаровательной леди в любое время суток, — искренне заверил ее Джек.

Доктор молча скривился. Он хотел оторвать Мисси от Джека, запереть ее в ТАРДИС и никуда не выпускать. Ему было все равно, как Мисси и Джек потешаются над ним, но то, что Мисси вешалась на кого-то другого, Доктору определенно не нравилось.

— Мне нужны данные, — произнес Доктор, едва они вошли в кабинет Джека. И, не дожидаясь очередной порции колких комментариев Мисси в свой адрес, сразу перешел к делу. — Джек, Торчвуд Три находится в непосредственной близости от дыры в пространственно-временном континууме. Я хочу знать точное время спада и повышения активности дыры, любые аномалии, связанные с ней. Все, что выбивается из стабильных показателей.

— Это опасно? — Джек перестал улыбаться, мгновенно собрался и посерьезнел, выходя из образа легкомысленного весельчака и дамского угодника. — Город? Люди?

— Нет-нет, все в порядке, — заверил его Доктор, почти не солгав. — Это личное.

— Понял, сейчас. Подожди, — Джек отпустил Мисси, достал телефон и вышел из кабинета, на ходу набирая чей-то номер.

Мисси помахала закрывшейся двери кабинета, повернулась к Доктору и многозначительно покосилась на большой рабочий стол.

— Мы снова одни в чужом кабинете. И здесь замечательный стол.

— Замолчи, — устало произнес Доктор и отвернулся от нее, бессмысленно глядя в пустую стену.

Он не соврал Джеку, разлом действительно мало что решит в дальнейшей трагической судьбе Торчвуда. И Доктор ничего не мог сделать, даже зная о том, что произойдет. Когда-то давно он думал, что однажды станет легче смотреть, оставаясь в стороне, но время шло, и становилось только хуже. Чем больше Доктор путешествовал во времени и пространстве, узнавал людей, другие формы жизни, планеты, звезды, тем сложнее было просто не вмешиваться. Все они начинали иметь для Доктора какое-то значение, и было больно знать, что однажды их не станет, а он просто увидит их конец и продолжит жить дальше.

— Ты не можешь спасти всех, — Мисси подошла и положила ладонь ему на плечо. — Дай им возможность побыть счастливыми здесь и сейчас и не порти веселье своей постной физиономией.

— Зато тебе очень весело, — припечатал Доктор, скидывая ее руку. Он не желал говорить об этом ни с кем. И тем более не собирался позволять Мастеру лезть в душу, чтобы в очередной раз там все разрушить, а затем просто уйти.

— Конечно, у меня ведь нет совести, души или что ты еще можешь придумать, — спокойно ответила Мисси и отошла от Доктора. — И придумай что-нибудь поинтереснее, чем выяснять отношения посреди чужого кабинета.

— Между нами нет никаких отношений, — возразил он, не желая оставлять за Мисси последнее слово. Доктор всегда велся на ее провокации, не мог не ответить, замолчать первым и просто уйти. Мисси знала об этом и продолжала снова и снова провоцировать его, но не то чтобы Доктор ожидал от нее чего-то иного. Но она промолчала.

Доктор слышал, как Мисси прошла по кабинету, остановилась, наверняка посмотрела на что-то и пошла дальше. Если бы на ее месте был кто-то другой, он бы обязательно развернулся, извинился и постарался запомнить свою ошибку. Но это была Мисси, которая могла просто в очередной раз развлекаться за его счет, и Доктор не обернулся.

Вернулся Джек, распахнул дверь, оценил происходящее и, ничуть не смущаясь, прокомментировал:

— Размолвка в любовном гнездышке?

— Мы не вместе! — рявкнул Доктор, развернулся на каблуках, собираясь сказать Джеку все, что он думает по поводу его шуток, и осекся, увидев его рядом с Мисси.

Джек стоял совсем близко к сидящей на столе Мисси и, наклонившись, с излишним вниманием разглядывал воротник ее блузки, выглядывающий из-под малинового костюма. Доктор шагнул вперед, намереваясь стащить Мисси со стола и встать между ней и Джеком, но, поймав себя на этом странном желании, остановился, сжав руки в кулаки.

— Ой ли, — Джек положил ладонь на плечо Мисси, зля Доктора еще больше. — Если не хотел афишировать ваши отношения, не стоило позволять даме расхаживать в твоей рубашке. Никогда бы не подумал, что ты можешь так мило ревновать.

— Я не ревную! — Доктор все-таки подскочил к ним, оттолкнул руку Джека, схватил Мисси за локоть и дернул ее к себе. — И она не дама! Это Мастер! В смысле, он дама, но Ма… Что?!

Доктор подавился воздухом и замолчал, уставившись на Мисси. Она спокойно стояла рядом и, подняв голову, смотрела на него. И из-под ее костюма действительно торчал широкий воротник его рубашки. Доктор отстраненно смотрел на этот слишком широкий для ее шеи воротник, а в голове крутилась абсолютно глупая и нелогичная мысль о том, что он больше никому не позволит так рассматривать Мисси.

— Пожалуй, теперь я понял выражение «кардинальная смена имиджа», — насмешливо протянул Джек, нарушая затянувшееся молчание.

Доктор встрепенулся, отвлекся от своих мыслей и отпустил Мисси.

— Тебе больше шли кандалы, — прошипела она Джеку, и Доктор впервые увидел ее настолько злой.

— Оставь свои фантазии при себе, — не остался в долгу Джек. — Тебе тоже тогда больше шли мужские рубашки.

— Хватит! — Доктор вмешался, не желая слушать этот бессмысленный спор. — Джек, данные?

— А я думал, ты уже не вспомнишь, зачем я будил своих людей посреди ночи, — Джек достал из кармана флешку, покрутил в руках, будто не зная, стоит ли отдавать, и протянул ее Доктору. — Все, что у нас есть. И, да, там действительно есть закономерность, если тебя это интересует.

— Вы считали? — оживился Доктор, начиная надеяться, что его теория сможет оправдать себя. — Интервалы всплесков активности?

— Тош… Наш специалист по технике как-то увидела закономерность и пыталась сделать прогноз, чтобы мы знали, когда будут горячие деньки, но у нее что-то не сошлось. Но она сохранила свои расчеты, и я записал и их тоже. Не знаю, поможет ли, но вдруг.

— Спасибо, — Доктор забрал флешку и сунул ее в карман. — Поблагодари его от моего имени.

— Ее, — поправил Джек, Доктор кивнул, принял к сведению и почти сразу же забыл ненужную ему информацию.

— Неужели в тебе проснулись зачатки вежливости? — вмешалась Мисси, которой надоело стоять молча. — Стоит это отметить, как думаешь?

Доктор кивнул Джеку на прощание, развернулся и вышел, краем глаза успев заметить, как Джек схватил Мисси за локоть, не давая ей пойти следом. Он хотел, чтобы Мисси не появлялась в его жизни, чтобы в ней не было никого, кто выбивал бы из равновесия и заставлял испытывать эмоции. После многих сотен лет на Трензалоре Доктору больше не хотелось чувствовать. Он готов был умереть, видел свою могилу и долгие годы мирился с тем, что его конец близок. Но ему дали возможность бежать дальше, подарили новый цикл регенераций, завернутый в яркую рождественскую упаковку. Доктор принял подарок, поблагодарил и побежал дальше, забыв проснуться.

И теперь рядом с ним была Мисси. Она заставляла Доктора снова испытывать эмоции, о существовании которых он успел почти забыть. Тормошила его вновь и вновь, словно для нее это было почему-то важно. Клара тоже пыталась, но она видела в Докторе того, кем он был когда-то, — до Трензалора. И Доктору было легко позволить ей искать в нем кого-то другого, зная, что это бесполезно. Но Мисси не требовала от него стать кем-то другим, не видела в нем никого больше, и Доктор не знал, как сбежать.

Мимо проехал велосипедист. Доктор отшатнулся, моргнул и огляделся. Он не помнил, как выходил из Торчвуда и поднимался наверх, не знал, сколько уже стоял под прохладным утренним ветром и просто смотрел в одну точку. На улице рассвело, мимо Доктора спешили на работу люди. Они не обращали внимания на одинокого странноватого мужчину, проезжали велосипедисты, где-то в отдалении сигналили машины, плетущиеся в плотном утреннем потоке.

Доктор спрятал замерзшие руки в карман, огляделся в поисках ТАРДИС и вспомнил, что она сбежала.

— Потерялся? — Мисси вынырнула откуда-то сзади, подхватила Доктора под локоть и, не давая ему опомниться, куда-то потащила. — Составь мне компанию, раз уж мы все равно ждем возвращения твоей блудной железки.

Он равнодушно кивнул, не слишком вслушиваясь в то, что она говорит, и позволил себя увести. Они прошли несколько кварталов, изредка замедляя шаг, когда Мисси хотела посмотреть витрины магазинов, свернули на оживленный проспект и наконец остановились. Доктор открыл звякнувшую колокольчиком дверь, пропустил Мисси вперед, зашел следом и уткнулся взглядом в висящее на вешалках женское белье. Он попятился, намереваясь позорно сбежать, но Мисси дернула его назад:

— Только попробуй сказать, что подождешь меня на улице, — произнесла она, пресекая все попытки Доктора вырваться. — Ты получил свои данные, а я лишилась и птеродактиля, и веселья. Поэтому сейчас ты будешь стоять здесь и изображать заботливого мужа.

— Я не собираюсь никого… — возразил Доктор, но Мисси только закатила глаза и направилась к вешалкам.

Доктор отошел в угол, попытался отвернуться и натолкнулся на женский манекен, одетый в комплект кружевного белья. Манекен покачнулся, Доктор поймал его и аккуратно поставил на место, ругая себя за неуклюжесть.

— Вам помочь? — поинтересовался кто-то совсем рядом.

Доктор развернулся, чуть не уронил манекен еще раз и увидел подошедшую к нему девочку-консультанта.

— Нет, я просто… — он замешкался, читая ее имя на бейдже.

— Эмили, — представилась она, отработанным жестом указала в сторону вешалок и протараторила, несомненно, заранее выученную фразу. — Ищете подарок для подруги или жены? Что-нибудь поскромнее? Или посексуальнее? Может быть, кружево? Какой размер?

— Понимаете, я… — Доктор сделал паузу, пытаясь придумать, как тактичнее попросить отстать от него, и Эмили по-своему истолковала его замешательство.

— Не знаете? Ничего, мужчины часто не задумываются о таких вещах, — профессиональная улыбка стала немного шире. — Знаете, какой самый простой способ определить размер? Вспомните, как ее грудь лежит в ваших руках, и покажите, попробуем подобрать.

Доктор не хотел вспоминать, знать и вообще думать о подобном. Он опустил голову, чтобы не видеть Эмили, наткнулся взглядом на собственную руку и вспомнил, какой большой казалась его ладонь, когда Мисси приложила ее к своей груди, давая послушать биение двух сердец.

— О, простите. Он у меня такой пуританин, — Мисси подошла, как всегда, незаметно и сунула Эмили в руки несколько вешалок. — Дорогуша, лучше займись делом и отнеси в примерочную, а не приставай к чужим мужьям.

— Мы не…

— Да-да, не начинай, — она потащила Доктора к примерочным кабинкам, развернула лицом к стене и похлопала по плечу. — Наслаждайся видом.

Доктор наконец поднял взгляд и облегченно выдохнул: еще никогда он не был так рад видеть обычную, покрашенную в бежевый цвет стену. Ему хотелось вернуться в Торчвуд и попросить одну из тех замечательных стирающих память пилюль. Джек ведь не откажет старому другу, попавшему в беду.

— Доктор? — позвала Мисси, и он обернулся.

Она была одета в голубой комплект кружевного белья, едва прикрытый полупрозрачным пеньюаром. Доктор чертыхнулся, подскочил к Мисси, задернул шторку с такой силой, что чуть не сорвал ее с петель, и рявкнул:

— Что ты творишь! — на него неодобрительно покосились несколько покупателей, но Доктору было все равно.

— Значит, идет, — удовлетворенно произнесла нисколько не смущенная Мисси, начиная переодеваться.

Доктор на мгновение зажмурился, отгоняя от себя образ Мисси в кружевном белье. Он не желал знать ничего о том, что можно было бы произнести в одном контексте с «Мастер» и «белье». Доктор пообещал себе всегда смотреть, куда она пытается их затащить. Никогда не ходить с ней по магазинам. И всегда, всегда думать, прежде чем смотреть на нее.

Откуда-то с улицы донесся звук появляющейся ТАРДИС. Доктор обрадовался близкому спасению и, мгновенно забыв обо всех обещаниях самому себе, отодвинул шторку примерочной, намереваясь сказать Мисси, что подождет снаружи. И понял, что пропал.

На ней была его рубашка, слишком широкая и длинная, доходящая ей до середины бедра и скрывающая все изгибы фигуры. Доктор смотрел на Мисси и думал, что она прекрасна. Он ухватился за эту мысль, осознал ее, пропустил через себя и испугался.

— ТАРДИС вернулась, — наконец пробормотал Доктор, заставляя себя отвести взгляд.

Мисси тихо вздохнула и молча вытолкнула его из примерочной. Доктор пару секунд тупо смотрел на задернувшуюся перед носом шторку, затем заставил себя развернуться и, не оглядываясь, вышел на улицу.

Он снова оказался дураком. Клара, Джек и даже Кейт поняли все раньше, а ему не хватило решимости прислушаться и покопаться в себе. И теперь Доктор оказался один на один с осознанием чувства, назвать которое не решался даже себе.


	4. Chapter 4

Доктор занимался тем, что получалось у него лучше всего: прятался. Он сбежал в ТАРДИС, заперся в своей спальне, достал флешку Джека и занялся расчетами, не позволяя себе думать ни о чем другом. Доктор выписывал данные на бумагу, бросал на середине, пытался начинать считать первые попавшиеся значения, спохватывался и начинал заново. Спустя пару часов он скинул пиджак, закатал рукава рубашки и перетащил стопки исписанных листков на кровать. Залез на нее с ногами, опомнился, снял ботинки и устроился на покрывале, обложившись расчетами со всех сторон.

Писать, положив бумагу на колени, было неудобно, и тогда Доктор бездумно схватил с тумбочки одну из недавно принесенных, но так и не прочитанных книг, и подложил под листы. Стало лучше, но все равно в кресле, стоящем в консольной, было бы намного удобнее. Доктор мотнул головой, отгоняя эту мысль, запретил себе останавливаться и начал писать новую строку уравнения. В комнату постучали.

Доктор раздраженно вздохнул, похвалил себя за запертую дверь, перечеркнул неудавшиеся расчеты и попытался вернуться на несколько действий назад. Панель электронного замка заискрилась, Доктор выругался, полез в карман за звуковой отверткой и понял, что оставил ее в пиджаке.

— Твои замки до сих пор такие элементарные, — заметила Мисси, равнодушно проследив взглядом отъехавшую дверь. — Ты ведь не надеялся, что нечто подобное остановит меня?

— Обычно закрытая дверь означает, что находящийся за ней желает побыть один, — Доктор перечеркнул все уравнение и наконец поднял взгляд на Мисси. — Что?

Она стояла в дверном проеме, держа в руках его сложенную рубашку, и выглядела невозможно по-домашнему в простом кремовом платье и туфлях без каблуков. Доктор вспомнил, как Эми однажды назвала такие «балетками».

— Пришла вернуть, — она отнесла рубашку на стул, мимоходом аккуратно перевесила небрежно брошенный пиджак и неодобрительно покосилась в сторону разбросанных листков. — Потом придется убирать.

— А тебе какое до этого дело? — огрызнулся Доктор с непонятно откуда взявшейся злостью, запустил пальцы в волосы, несильно дернул, заставляя себя успокоиться. — Прости.

— Ничего, — излишне спокойно произнесла Мисси, сделала пару шагов в сторону Доктора и остановилась, будто налетев на невидимую преграду.

Если бы Доктор не знал ее так хорошо, то подумал бы, что она растеряна, словно ей очень нужно что-то сказать, но не хватает решимости. Но это была Мисси, а, значит, ему просто показалось. Доктор понял, что слишком долго смотрит на нее, спохватился и выпалил первое, что пришло в голову:

— Тебе идет.

— Что? — Мисси моргнула, удивленно посмотрела на него, словно не веря, что действительно услышала подобное в свой адрес.

— Прическа, — Доктор ткнул зажатой в пальцах ручкой в сторону ее стянутых лентой волос. — Тебе идет.

— Спасибо, — просто ответила Мисси, и Доктор мог поклясться, что едва ли не первый раз в жизни слышит в ее голосе удивление. — Помочь?

— Нет, — он с сожалением оглядел свои разрозненные записи, понимая, что убьет не один драгоценный час, пытаясь объяснить, на чем он застрял.

Мисси молча покачала головой, развернулась и вышла, даже не подумав закрыть за собой дверь. Доктор проводил ее взглядом, взял на заметку, что позже нужно починить замок, и вновь уткнулся в свои записи.

Он успел исчеркать еще восемь страниц, прежде чем Мисси вернулась. Она подошла так тихо, что увлеченный вычислениями Доктор даже не заметил, вырвала из его рук листы и сунула большую кружку с чаем.

— Теплый и очень сладкий, — Мисси одним движением стряхнула половину листов на пол, скинула туфли, залезла на кровать, уселась рядом. Отыскала чистую бумагу и отняла у обескураженного Доктора ручку. — Рассказывай.

Доктор машинально отпил чай, отстраненно подумал, что сахара в нем ровно столько, сколько нужно, собрался с мыслями и начал объяснять. Он старался выдавать информацию по порядку, но все равно сбивался, забывал о чем-то и начинал заново. Мисси терпеливо слушала, делала пометки, переспрашивала и мягко возвращала Доктора к нити повествования каждый раз, когда он отвлекался на собственные рассуждения и выводы.

— А ты пробовал… — Мисси начертила схему, начала вносить туда данные, но Доктор покачал головой, отнял у нее ручку и перечеркнул все.

— Пробовал, не выходит. Еще думал, что можно так… — он написал формулу, которая продержалась в рабочем виде наибольшее количество действий. — Но смотри, что происходит.

На середине вычислений у Доктора закончился чистый лист, он огляделся, увидел еще стопку в изножье кровати, потянулся к ней и случайно задел ногу Мисси. У нее были очаровательные маленькие ступни, и в другое время Доктор бы обязательно обратил на это внимание, но сейчас его больше заботило то, что они были просто ледяными.

— Мисси! — он схватил край покрывала и, не слишком заботясь о разлетевшихся во все стороны бумажках, осторожно укутал ее ноги. — Что ты творишь?

Доктор недовольно посмотрел на странно притихшую Мисси, коснулся ее рук, убедился, что все в порядке, и все-таки достал чистый лист.

— Так вот, смотри…

Она посмотрела его уравнение, отняла ручку, назвала идиотом и начала все переписывать. Доктор хотел спихнуть Мисси с кровати и посоветовать заняться чем-нибудь полезным, например, сделать укладку, или чем там занимаются женщины, но не смог поднять руку. Он с удивлением воззрился на свою ладонь, попытался повернуться и окликнуть Мисси, но перед глазами начало темнеть. Доктор неловко дернулся, потерял равновесие и почувствовал, как падает назад.

Мисси успела поймать его, легко приобняла за плечи и уложила головой на подушку, не слишком удивленная происходящим.

— Извини, мой дорогой, — она легко провела кончиками пальцев его щеке. — Но тебе нужно отдохнуть хотя бы немного.

— Ты…

— Да-да, знаю. Потом успеешь сказать, какая я плохая. А пока лучше поспи.

Доктор обреченно закрыл глаза, обещая себе больше никогда не принимать из ее рук чай. И еду. И лучше не брать вообще ничего. Он не успел закончить эту мысль, провалившись в спокойный сон без сновидений.

Мисси еще долго просто смотрела на Доктора, слушала его тихое спокойное дыхание и бездумно выводила на листе бумаги знакомые галлифрейские символы.

— — —

Доктор медленно просыпался, начиная осознавать себя в пространстве и времени. По внутренним ощущениям прошло около пяти часов, и он по-прежнему лежал в собственной кровати. Только под головой была уже не подушка, а что-то жесткое, но все равно довольно удобное. Доктор глубоко вздохнул, попытался спрятать лицо от света, начинающего мешать, и уткнулся носом в чью-то шею. В лицо попали волосы, он фыркнул и наконец открыл глаза.

— Доброе утро, — произнесла Мисси совсем рядом, и Доктор окончательно осознал себя в пространстве.

Он лежал на боку, устроив голову у нее на плече, и дышал ей прямо в шею. Доктор попытался отстраниться, понял, что его рука почему-то лежит на талии Мисси, дернулся и откатился в сторону, едва не свалившись с кровати.

— Как спалось? — Мисси поморщилась, схватилась за плечо и начала разминать его. — Ты тяжелый, между прочим.

— Никто не просил тебя сыпать мне в чай всякую дрянь, — проворчал Доктор, слишком смущенный, чтобы ругаться всерьез.

— Если бы не я, ты бы окончательно загнал себя еще до того, как смог бы найти дорогу домой.

Мисси потянулась, выгибаясь всем телом, и Доктор не смог найти ни одного слова, чтобы возразить ей. Он посмотрел на задравшийся до колен подол платья, пожалел, что не укутал ее полностью и попытался собраться с мыслями.

— К тому же я закончила, — Мисси помахала у него перед носом исписанным листком и победоносно улыбнулась. — И кто теперь молодец?

Доктор несколько мгновений тупо смотрел на эту слегка помятую бумажку. Совсем скоро они будут дома. «Вперед! По дороге из желтого кирпича», — эхом раздались в голове слова, сказанные однажды Эми. Доктор вздрогнул, не ожидая, что так больно — до сих пор больно — будет ранить каждое воспоминание о них. Он перевел взгляд на Мисси и только сейчас по-настоящему увидел ее, уставшую, бледную, непривычно растрепанную и какую-то отчаянно счастливую.

— Ты не спала, — сказал Доктор скорее для себя, попытался понять, что так тревожит его, но не смог.

После Трензалора он не позволял себе чувствовать — просто не мог заставить себя, зная, что будет больно. Доктор рассортировал эмоции во внутреннем каталоге и подбирал их к каждому новому событию. Клара улыбнулась? Значит, она чему-то рада. И надо порадоваться вместе с ней. Клара уходит? Надо грустить и ждать, когда она вернется. Клара, Клара… Клара. Ее больше не было рядом, но Доктор продолжал пользоваться тем же каталогом, пытался применять его к Мисси, но снова и снова проваливался. И теперь он смотрел на нее, полную счастья и какого-то странного отчаяния, и не мог разобраться, что происходит.

— Я ведь хороший друг, — Мисси почти насильно сунула ему расчеты, встала с кровати и среди кучи разбросанных бумажек нашарила туфли.

— Ты хороший… нет, просто замечательный друг! — Доктор вскочил на ноги, запутался в покрывале, раздраженно отшвырнул его, обежал кровать и крепко обнял Мисси.

— Эй! — возмутилась она, отталкивая Доктора. Но он только рассмеялся, поцеловал ее в висок, схватил за руку и потащил к двери.

— Мы возвращаемся домой!

Мисси помедлила, будто что-то решая для себя, сжала ладонь Доктора и все-таки кивнула.

— Да, домой.

— — —

Доктор тщательно ввел все данные, без труда разбираясь в том, что написала Мисси. Еще во времена учебы в Академии, когда он таскал у лучшего друга задания и конспекты, Доктор приноровился к этому немного угловатому почерку. У него никогда не получалось писать одинаково в разных регенерациях, а Мисси — Мастеру, Кощею — всегда удавалось.

Он набрал последнее число и неуверенно оглянулся на Мисси.

— Ну же, — она легко и ободряюще сжала его плечо. — Как там было… джеронимо? Или твоя нынешняя регенерация уже обзавелась каким-нибудь другим абсурдным словечком?

— Лучше абсурдные слова, чем платья и помада, — не задумываясь, отозвался Доктор и, не давая себе времени на лишние мысли, потянул рычаг.

ТАРДИС загудела, мигнула датчиками и нырнула в пространственно-временную воронку. Доктор закрыл глаза и начал медленно считать от одного до бесконечности по-галлифрейски, лишь бы не прислушиваться к каждому шороху. Он так увлекся, вспоминая нужные слова, что не заметил, как ТАРДИС остановилась. Мисси положила ладонь ему на спину, Доктор вернулся к реальности, открыл глаза и удивленно посмотрел на нее, не понимая, в чем дело.

— Ты пропустил двадцать четыре, — прокомментировала она, будто действительно могла так просто заглянуть к нему в голову. — ТАРДИС остановилась.

Доктор пару мгновений смотрел на Мисси, пытаясь понять связь между двадцатью четырьмя и ТАРДИС, и тогда она вырвала из его руки лист с расчетами и помахала им. Он чертыхнулся и, даже не подумав о возможности посмотреть через мониторы, рванул к двери, перепрыгивая через две ступеньки. Доктор дернул ручку, шарахнул дверью об стену, выглянул наружу и обомлел.

ТАРДИС висела над Галлифреем. Он был такой же, каким помнил его Доктор: большой красно-оранжевый шар с видными даже издалека коричневыми озерами и медленно ползущими серыми облаками. Доктор смотрел на родную планету, вспоминал названия континентов, гор и озер — и не мог заставить себя оторваться.

Мисси неслышно подошла сзади, нырнула под его руку и встала рядом. Доктор притянул ее к себе, обнял со спины и положил голову на плечо.

— Смотри, — произнес он совсем тихо, боясь спугнуть этот волшебный момент. — Мы дома.

— Нет, — Мисси напряглась и мягко развернулась, схватившись за закрытую половину двери, чтобы не выпасть наружу. — Мы опоздали.

— Что ты… — Доктор посмотрел на нее, как на сумасшедшую, не в силах понять, как она может говорить подобное.

— Присмотрись.

Он снова перевел взгляд на Галлифрей, пытаясь найти то, что увидела Мисси, — и почувствовал, как оба его сердца пропустили удар. Галлифрей был перед ними, прекрасный и такой близкий, и через него пробивалось тусклое свечение дальних звезд.

— Нет… Нет, нет, нет, — Доктор шагнул назад, оступился и едва не упал. — Слышишь, нет!

— Мне жаль, — тихо произнесла Мисси.

— Я сказал: «Нет!» — он побежал к консоли, чтобы направить ТАРДИС на снижение, но не успел.

Мисси догнала Доктора на самом верху лестницы, схватила за предплечье и попыталась снова:

— У нас не получилось.

— Заткнись! — Доктор с силой оттолкнул ее, и Мисси, не удержавшись, оступилась на лестнице.

Она успела схватиться за перила, но все равно пролетела несколько ступенек и упала на колени, неловко подогнув под себя одну ногу. Доктор охнул и, мгновенно забыв обо всем, рванулся к ней, но Мисси резко выставила вперед руку, не давая помочь.

— Прости, я… — Доктор осекся, не в силах подобрать нужные слова; ему было страшно.

Он смотрел, как Мисси осторожно встает, почти незаметно сжимая губы при каждом неосторожном движении, и не мог ничего сделать. У него была ТАРДИС со всем пространством и временем, но Доктор все равно был не в силах исправить то, что натворил собственными руками. Он забылся в своем горе, в этом маниакальном беге в поисках пути домой перестал ценить то, что оставалось рядом.

Пока Доктор был слишком занят пестованием своих проблем, Мисси просто помогала, ничего не прося в ответ. Он попытался вспомнить хотя бы что-то, что сделал для нее, — и не смог. Доктор принимал все как должное и не задумывался об этом, пока не стало слишком поздно. Он знал, что теперь Мисси уйдет. Наберет нужные координаты, соберет вещи и молча исчезнет из его жизни. И Доктор не скажет ничего, потому что заслужил.

Мисси поднялась, излишне осторожно наступая на левую ногу, подошла и протянула к нему руку, будто не уверенная, что ее снова не оттолкнут.

— Мы попробуем еще раз.

— Почему ты… — Доктор всматривался в ее лицо, пытался найти хоть какие-то признаки злости, но видел только сочувствие и молчаливое обещание помочь и поддержать, что бы ни случилось. — Как ты можешь… после всего…

— Я ведь сама хотела вернуть тебя, — ответила Мисси, и Доктор почувствовал, как внутри него что-то сломалось.

Он потянулся к ней, не в силах больше просто стоять рядом, подхватил на руки и опустился на ступеньки лестницы. Устроил Мисси на коленях, крепко обнял, прижал к себе и спрятал лицо в ее волосах.

— Ну что ты… — она положила ладонь ему на грудь и тихо попросила. — Посмотри на меня. Пожалуйста.

— Я дурак, — Доктор покачал головой.

— Мы попробуем снова, слышишь? У нас почти получилось, надо только найти ошибку во времени. Ты вернешься домой.

— О чем ты… — он отстранился, не понимая, как она может говорить такое после всего, что произошло, и снова не нашел в ее взгляде ни капли осуждения. — Мне все равно.

Мисси хотела что-то сказать — убедить его, попросить не сдаваться, придумать еще что-то отвратительно одобряющее, — но Доктор не позволил. Взял ее лицо в ладони и, не оставляя себе времени на раздумья и неуместные сожаления, поцеловал.

И Мисси ответила, прижалась ближе, обхватила руками за шею, заставила наклониться ниже. Доктор послушался, позволил ей вести и с упоением отвечал на настойчивые поцелуи. Мисси всегда была такой, всегда хотела быть первой во всем, и он был совсем не против.

Доктор отстранился, чтобы вздохнуть, и снова увидел Галлифрей. Он больше не был таким реальным и постепенно пропадал, возвращаясь в карманное измерение, но какая-то часть Доктора до сих пор была уверена, что он может успеть: нужно оттолкнуть Мисси, подойти к консоли и нажать на рычаг. Одно маленькое усилие — и он снова будет дома. Доктор знал, что они опоздали уже в тот момент, когда только появились, упустив момент полного соприкосновения Галлифрея с реальностью, но все равно не мог перестать надеяться.

Мисси погладила Доктора по щеке и, когда он не обратил на нее внимания, больно прикусила его губу. Доктор охнул, перевел взгляд на Мисси, собираясь сказать что-то резкое, и не смог. Она смотрела на него с такой смесью преданности и обожания, что Доктору стало страшно. Он не хотел вызывать в ком-то столько эмоций, это было неправильно и больно. Мисси должна была язвить, паясничать, называть глупцом, пытаться захватить мир или хотя бы Землю, а не смотреть вот так.

Она увидела его реакцию, взяла себя в руки и улыбнулась уже знакомой Доктору улыбкой, после которой слишком впечатлительные формы жизни старались зарыться в песок. И лизнула его в губы.

— Прости, дорогой. Я немного увлеклась.

Доктор не стал ничего спрашивать. Он поцеловал ее еще раз, не зная, как иначе сказать, что это не было очередным глупым минутным порывом. Он пока не мог понять, почему так поступает, не задумывался, куда это может их привести. Но здесь и сейчас Доктору нужна была Мисси, его Мисси.

— Послушай, — она немного отстранилась и зашептала ему в губы, — ты вернешься домой. У нас почти получилось, я знаю человека, который поможет с вычислением погрешности, и…

— Нет, — Доктор легко поцеловал Мисси, заставляя замолчать. — Ты видела, что я сделал? Насколько увлекся этой погоней за мечтой, что начал терять себя и сделал тебе больно. Это слишком.

— Пожалуйста, — она зарылась пальцами в волосы Доктора и мягко потянула, — позволь мне.

— Я все еще сильно хочу домой, но…

— Не поэтому, — Мисси заткнула Доктора таким же замечательным способом, увлеклась и успела почти расстегнуть на нем жилетку, прежде чем отстранилась. — Я обещала подарок, а ты согласился принять мою помощь.

— Хорошо, — Доктор покосился на расстегнутые пуговицы, вспомнил о пиджаке, оставшемся в спальне, и вздохнул. — Но в последний раз.

— На твоей любимой Земле люди думают, что число три имеет какое-то мистическое значение, — она уткнулась лбом в его плечо и попыталась незаметно зевнуть. — Вдруг ты уже настолько человек, что сработает.

— Тебе нужно поспать, — Доктор погладил Мисси по волосам, понимая, что нужно отстраниться и дать ей уйти, но не мог заставить себя отпустить ее. — Или могу сделать тебе чай со снотворным.

— Ты так и не научился правильно шутить, — она сцепила пальцы в замок на его шее. — Но открою тебе страшную тайну, я всегда считала это милым. А теперь отнеси меня и уложи спать.

Доктор подхватил ее на руки и поднялся. Мисси оказалась на удивление легкой, она положила голову на его грудь и затихла, позволяя нести себя. Доктор никогда раньше так просто не носил никого на руках, и это было странно, необычно и немного волнующе. Даже через ткань он чувствовал, как тихо и размеренно бьются ее сердца, и не мог думать ни о чем другом. Доктор знал, что вряд ли это слишком много значит для Мисси, но все равно не мог перестать надеяться.

Он отнес ее в свою спальню и, только войдя туда, понял, что по привычке свернул не туда. Мисси тихо рассмеялась, но ничего не сказала, позволяя Доктору самому все решить. Он помедлил, поставил ее на ноги и сдернул покрывало со своей кровати — убегать и отступать было уже слишком поздно.

— Сто очков за храбрость, милый, — Мисси скинула туфли, забралась под одеяло прямо в платье и поманила к себе Доктора. — Ну же, я хочу сказку на ночь.

— Но ты… — он неопределенно взмахнул рукой, пытаясь хотя бы для себя сформулировать, почему не хочет ложиться рядом с ней.

— Мы уже спали вместе, если ты забыл. И теперь ты, как истинный джентльмен или кем ты себя нынче считаешь, обязан ответить даме тем же, — она улыбнулась, многозначительно подняв брови. — Так уж и быть, приставать не буду.

Доктор против воли смутился и улегся поверх одеяла на свободную часть кровати. Мисси оценила попытку сохранить хоть какую-то дистанцию, подползла поближе и устроила голову у него на плече.

— А теперь ска-а-а-азку, — она окончательно расстегнула его жилетку, проворно расправилась с несколькими пуговицами рубашки и положила ладонь Доктору на грудь. — Пожалуйста?

— Перестань, — он хотел убрать ее руку, но в последний момент передумал и просто накрыл своей. — На одной далекой-далекой планете жил мальчик, и у него был лучший друг…


	5. Chapter 5

Мисси спала, уютно устроившись рядом с Доктором, а ему не удалось даже задремать. Он лежал с открытыми глазами, слушал ее дыхание, чувствовал стук сердец и не мог успокоить собственные мысли.

Доктор не помнил, когда в последний раз кто-то спал рядом с ним — вместе с ним — в одной кровати. Он не подпускал своих спутников настолько близко даже в лучшие времена, чтобы потом было не так больно. Каждый раз Доктор надеялся, что прощаться будет легче, но становилось только хуже. Они уходили, а он снова искал кого-то, чтобы не разговаривать с пустотой. Даже Ривер ни разу не спала с ним в одной кровати — у них было слишком мало времени на двоих, чтобы тратить его на подобные мелочи. А теперь Доктор сам загнал себя в угол, и не было ни единой мысли, что с этим делать.

Все, на кого он когда-нибудь обращал внимание, рано или поздно уходили. И Мисси не станет исключением: они найдут Галлифрей, вернутся домой, и она оставит его. Улыбнется, чмокнет в щеку и отправится покорять Совет, а Доктор будет снова собирать себя по кусочкам и стараться жить дальше. Мисси всегда была лучшей: в учебе, в жизни — во всем. А Доктор просто шел рядом, пытался соответствовать и не понимал, почему она упрямо цепляется за их странную дружбу. Они много лет провели порознь, прошли через многое, и Мисси осталась прежней. Доктор мог в любой момент закрыть глаза, представить любую из ее прошлых регенераций и не находил ни единого отличия. А он постарел — отдал себя по кусочкам каждому спутнику и всем, в чью сторону хотя бы однажды оглянулся, — и сломался на Трензалоре. Доктор стал никем, но Мисси снова была рядом, и у него не было сил отказаться.

Он повернул голову, спрятал лицо в ее пушистых волосах и прошептал:

— Ты нужна мне.

Доктор знал, что она не услышит, и был почти рад. Он не был готов сказать Мисси даже полуправду, потому что она всегда видела его насквозь и знала, когда он лжет. Доктор любил ее, и это не было новым, едва успевшей вспыхнуть страстью. Он оглядывался назад, пытался понять, когда все началось, и не мог. Казалось, это теплое уютное чувство всегда было с ним, только Доктор не находил для него правильного названия.

Он не собирался тешить себя иллюзиями и мечтать, что Мисси решит остаться. Она всегда шла своей дорогой, и вряд ли это изменится из-за его глупости. Единственное, что Доктор мог сделать, — дать понять, что будет ждать. И примет, что бы ни случилось, — даже если опять придется помешать ей захватить какую-нибудь планету.

Доктор осторожно подсунул под голову Мисси подушку, снял с себя ее руку и медленно поднялся, стараясь не шуметь. Он застегнул рубашку, небрежно закинул жилетку к висящему на спинке стула пиджаку и огляделся. Ему нужна была книга, которая валялась где-то под раскиданными листами. Доктор начал собирать их, складывая прямо на полу в несколько стопок, чтобы потом выбросить. Он успел найти несколько детских рисунков, непонятным образом очутившихся у него в спальне, споткнуться о туфли Мисси и чуть не снести одну из стопок бумаги, прежде чем нашел. Доктор не знал, как эта книга оказалась у него в библиотеке, но неизменно хранил в ней один из ключей ТАРДИС. Когда ему пришлось перепрятать ключи, чтобы Клара не добралась до них, он забрал книгу в спальню, чтобы все-таки прочитать, но снова забыл.

Мисси на кровати завозилась, и Доктор обернулся, уверенный, что случайно разбудил ее. Но она только притянула его подушку, обняла и уткнулась носом. Доктор тихо подошел к Мисси, подоткнул сбившееся одеяло и вытащил из-под подушки смятую бумагу. Он хотел положить ее к остальным, но замер, увидев написанное.

Весь лист был исписан галлифрейскими символами. Они повторялись снова и снова, каждый раз складываясь в одно и то же — имя Доктора. Не то имя, которым он привык представляться, а настоящее, почти забытое теперь. Доктор не думал, что Мисси до сих пор помнит его, даже не предполагал, что когда-нибудь снова увидит свое имя, написанное этой рукой.

Когда-то давно, еще в самом начале их пути, она постоянно делала за него домашние задания, — просто приносила Доктору готовые работы, подписанные его именем, и утаскивала с собой гулять. А если он пытался возражать, то отвечала, что ей несложно, зато они смогут больше времени провести вместе. И Доктор сдавался, принимал помощь и позволял себя увести.

Он сложил лист и убрал в карман пиджака, просто как напоминание. Это было опасно, но во всей Вселенной оставался еще лишь один человек, который мог прочитать галлифрейские символы, и их дороги уже не пересекутся.

Доктор опустил взгляд на книгу, прочитал название и вспомнил, как однажды Эми гадала по глянцевому журналу. Это было так глупо и настолько давно — он не помнил, что нужно делать, но все равно попробовал.

Открыл книгу на первой попавшейся странице и прочитал верхние строки:

«Мы встретились в первый раз, и как только ты меня увидела, сказала: «Вот мужчина, который станет моим мужем», — и врезала мне ботинком. Я всегда говорил, что у тебя на редкость логичные суждения и поступки».

Доктор против воли улыбнулся, вспоминая их первую встречу, как однажды к нему подошел незнакомый мальчик на пару лет старше и безапелляционно заявил: «Ты будешь моим другом». Так и случилось, и Доктор ни разу не пожалел об этом.

Он вытряхнул из книги ключ от ТАРДИС, собираясь сделать то, с чем опоздал на пару тысяч лет: дать Мисси возможность в любое время врываться в его жизнь.

— — —

Доктор все-таки оставил Мисси одну, он не хотел спать, а расслабиться и читать книгу не получалось. Он останавливался посреди страницы, не понимая, о чем идет повествование, и снова и снова ловил себя на том, что смотрит на Мисси. Тогда Доктор решил занять себя делами: сжег ненужные бумажки, стер из памяти ТАРДИС ошибочные формулы и даты и отправил их дрейфовать в пространственно-временную воронку.

Он собирался снова перебрать приборную панель, но, вернувшись за звуковой отверткой, увидел себя в зеркале и ужаснулся. Доктор не считал, что его нынешняя регенерация отличается какой-то особенно красотой, и помятая одежда, которую он так и не сменил, явно не улучшала ситуацию. Это была совсем новая и неожиданная мысль, и Доктор остановился на ней, пытаясь понять свои чувства.

Раньше он никогда не задумывался о том, чтобы кому-то соответствовать: понятия о привлекательности не сильно заботили его. Но теперь Доктор хотел выглядеть хорошо, чтобы сделать Мисси приятно. Подобная идея была сама по себе абсурдна — они повелители времени, раз за разом меняющиеся при регенерации, и каждый новый облик не мог быть красивым или уродливым, он просто был другим.

Доктор почти закончил переодеваться и как раз достал из шкафа чистую рубашку, когда понял: за ним наблюдают. Он обернулся и увидел Мисси, она проснулась и смотрела немного сонно, продолжая лежать в обнимку с подушкой. Доктор неожиданно смутился, но заставил себя спокойно надеть рубашку, не поддаваясь желанию позорно сбежать за створку шкафа.

— Иди сюда, — Мисси отбросила одеяло, села на кровати и потянулась, выгибаясь всем телом. Доктор послушно подошел, завороженный грацией, и она схватила его за рукав, притягивая ближе. — Ну же, я не достану.

— Что ты хочешь? — спросил Доктор, вставая коленями на кровать, чтобы ей было удобнее.

— Я хочу много всего, — улыбнулась Мисси, провела ладонями по его груди, а когда он потянулся вслед за прикосновением, невинно начала застегивать пуговицы рубашки. — Сейчас мне хочется немного позаботиться о тебе.

Доктор кивнул, позволяя ей творить что угодно. Он смотрел на спокойное сосредоточенное лицо с отпечатавшимся на скуле следом от подушки и чувствовал себя дома. Мисси могла ради забавы уничтожить парочку миров, а Доктор, который постоянно кого-то спасал, не мог вспомнить места спокойнее, чем рядом с ней.

Мисси закончила с пуговицами и перешла к манжетам, но он снова настолько ушел в свои мысли, что даже не заметил этого. Доктор пропустил момент, когда она окликнула его в первый раз, и сразу же поплатился за это.

— Эй! — Мисси возмутилась и бесцеремонно укусила его за палец. Доктор охнул, попытался вырвать руку, но Мисси не позволила, быстро поцеловав раскрытую ладонь. — Прости, дорогой, но мне не нравится, когда рядом со мной ты думаешь о чем-то другом.

— Я думал о тебе, — Доктор не смог удержаться от маленькой мести и дернул ее за ленту в волосах, окончательно распуская растрепанные локоны.

— Ммм… — она помотала головой, и Доктор залюбовался рассыпавшимися по плечам волнистыми прядями. — Значит, мне следует хорошо извиниться.

Мисси лизнула его ладонь, подняла голову и, глядя Доктору в глаза, взяла палец в рот. Доктор выдохнул, отдернул руку и, прежде чем Мисси успела вытворить что-то еще, наклонился и поцеловал ее.

— О, милый, — она на мгновение отстранилась и довольно прошептала, — да я нашла твое слабое место.

— Я… — начал Доктор, но Мисси покачала головой и откинулась на подушки, утягивая его за собой.

— Просто помолчи, — она смотрела удивительно открыто и даже доверчиво.

Доктор навис сверху, уперся локтем в подушку около ее головы, погладил Мисси по щеке и все же сказал:

— Я хотел бы показать, — он провел пальцами по ее лбу. — Но ты не пустишь меня.

— Да, — согласилась Мисси, и на миг Доктору показалось, что в ее глазах мелькнуло что-то печальное, почти обреченное.

— Это тебе, — он достал из кармана ключ от ТАРДИС, вложил в ее ладонь и неловко произнес, — давно надо было, но я… не понимал.

Мисси толкнула Доктора в грудь и резко села, одергивая задравшийся подол платья. Она сжала ключ в кулаке, втянула воздух сквозь сжатые зубы и выпалила:

— Так вот кем ты считаешь меня!

Доктор поднялся, протянул к Мисси руку, пытаясь дотронуться, но она отстранилась. Он смотрел и не мог понять, что сделал не так. Почему его искреннее желание показать, насколько он нуждается в ней, было воспринято таким образом. Доктор все-таки схватил Мисси за плечи, развернул к себе, у нее был совершенно незнакомый злой взгляд.

— Скажи мне, что я сделал не так?

— О, ты все сделал правильно, — Мисси растянула губы в похожей на оскал улыбке и картинно обвела рукой разворошенную постель. — Поделись со старым другом, ты развлекаешься с каждой своей новой девочкой?

— О чем ты… — обескураженно пробормотал Доктор и несильно тряхнул ее за плечи. — Замолчи!

— Нет, дорогой, ты уже все сказал, — она вырвалась, замахнулась и выкинула ключ на пол прежде, чем Доктор успел остановить. — Но, знаешь, в чем дело? Я не хочу быть твоей очередной спутницей.

— Ты не…

— А вот теперь ты замолчи и послушай, — Мисси встала, выпрямилась в полный рост, посмотрела на Доктора сверху вниз, и он не смог найти слов, чтобы возразить. — Значит, так ты теперь видишь меня? Просто женщина, которая всего-то знает немного больше, чем остальные? Когда ты стал таким? Когда настолько превратился в человека, что перестал видеть суть вещей? Внешность-внешность-внешность… Теперь тебе важен только фасад? Женская фигура, милое личико, восторженный взгляд — и все? Отбор пройдет, добро пожаловать на борт?

— Я никогда так не думал о тебе, — Доктор поднялся следом, обошел кровать, но Мисси отступила к двери, не позволяя приблизиться. — Мне жаль, если…

— Ты не думал, — согласилась Мисси, — а делал. Пропускал вперед, открывал двери и делал еще черт знает что, принятое у твоих драгоценных людей. Только я не человек и уж тем более не женщина.

Доктору нечего было возразить — она была права от начала и до конца. Он действительно начал забывать, каково это: снимать внешнюю шелуху и замечать то, что на самом деле ценно. Но Доктор никогда не видел в Мисси просто женщину, она всегда — с самого первого взгляда — оставалась для него все тем же вновь вернувшимся другом детства.

— Я знаю, кто ты.

— Поздравляю, мистер президент, — Мисси усмехнулась и театрально склонилась в реверансе. — Только уже поздно.

— Давай поговорим, — попросил Доктор, уверенный, что сможет все исправить.

— Ты обещал дать мне шанс, — она мгновенно перевела тему. — Приведу себя в порядок, и можем отправляться. Уверена, мой старый друг не откажется помочь с вычислением погрешности.

Мисси бросила взгляд на стоящие рядом с Доктором туфли, сжала побелевшие губы и стремительно вышла, так и не обувшись. Доктор опустился на край кровати и долго смотрел ей вслед, пытаясь понять, что делать дальше. Он поднял с подушки забытую Мисси ленту и принялся бездумно крутить в руках, не замечая, как дрожат пальцы.

Доктор знал: в случившемся была часть его вины, но ощущение, будто Мисси просто нужен был предлог, чтобы уйти, не оставляло. И он не мог понять, почему.


	6. Chapter 6

Доктор не знал, сколько он просидел в спальне, пялясь в закрытую дверь, словно Мисси могла бы взять и вернуться. Наконец Доктор заставил себя встать. Он привел себя в порядок, поднял оставленные Мисси туфли, мимоходом удивившись, какими маленькими они казались в его руках, и решил вернуть их. Вряд ли это сойдет в качестве повода для разговора, но стоило попытаться.

Коридор был окрашен в зловещий аварийный красный свет, и Доктор понадеялся, что Мисси не успела ничего натворить, пока они не виделись. Он подошел к двери ее комнаты и поднял для стука руку; в этот момент свет погас. Доктор полез в карман за звуковой отверткой, но не успел вытащить, когда свет включился. Он снова хотел постучать — лампы предупреждающе мигнули.

— Да вы сговорились! — Доктор укоризненно посмотрел в потолок, ТАРДИС в ответ мигнула ближайшей лампой. — Она сделала из тебя Машину Парадоксов, забыла?

ТАРДИС поскрипела обшивкой, и Доктор мог поклясться, что это расшифровывалось как «женская солидарность». Он признал свое поражение, поставил туфли под дверь и отправился в консольную. Меньше всего хотелось оказаться выброшенным непонятно куда из пространственно-временной воронки просто из-за того, что ТАРДИС решила покапризничать.

— Между прочим, это я перебираю каждый твой винтик, — Доктор подошел к консоли и наугад ткнул первую попавшуюся кнопку, но ТАРДИС проигнорировала, — смазываю детали, чиню тут все, развлекаю тебя, наконец.

Он дернул рычаг, и ТАРДИС вывела на все экраны зеленый банан.

— Желтый! Банан желтый! — воскликнул Доктор, пиная забытый им же ящик с инструментами. — И чтобы я еще хоть раз обновил на тебе краску! Слышишь, неблагодарная жестянка?!

— Ой ли, размолвка в семейном гнездышке? — протянула Мисси, прерывая негодование Доктора. Она снова оделась так же, как в их первую встречу, даже где-то раздобыла новую шляпку, в точности повторяющую прежнюю.

— Милая шляпка, — ляпнул Доктор первое, что пришло в голову. — Фрукты очень… натуральные.

— Если ты когда-нибудь еще соберешься сделать комплимент, то мой тебе совет… — Мисси подошла совсем близко, стряхнула пылинки с лацканов его пиджака и улыбнулась, будто бы ничего не случилось, — просто промолчи.

— Я запомню, — он хотел схватить Мисси под локоть, но она уже убрала руки и отстранилась. — Нам…

— … стоит поторопиться, ты прав, — перебила Мисси, отворачиваясь к консоли.

Доктор смотрел, как она вводит координаты, ТАРДИС беспрекословно следовала командам — и не мог подобрать ни единого слова, чтобы остановить ее. Если бы он был немного смелее, то взял бы Мисси за плечи, развернул и поцеловал. Но Доктор боялся, что она уйдет, если он будет слишком настойчив. Мисси все равно рано или поздно сделает это: найдет на Галлифрее кого-то лучше, умнее, перспективнее, чем старый глупый Доктор в синей будке. Он понимал и принимал это — и был готов побыть рядом, пока ей не надоест, а затем отойти в сторону.

— ТАРДИС сегодня просто душка, — Мисси погладила кнопки, и консоль заскрипела болтами.

— Она мурлычет, — пробормотал Доктор, удивленно смотря на полупрозрачную кошачью голограмму, кружащую у ног Мисси. — Ты испортила мне ТАРДИС.

— Брось, — она отмахнулась зонтиком, едва не задев перила, и прошла сквозь обиженно мяукнувшую кошку, не обращая на нее внимания. — Ты так и не научился с ней обращаться. Здесь нужна твердая рука.

— К кому ты нас ведешь? — спросил Доктор, спускаясь по лестнице следом за Мисси.

— Я иду одна, — она открыла дверь и перешагнула порог ТАРДИС, даже не обернувшись, — а ты пока можешь занять себя, чем хочешь.

— Нет.

Он догнал ее в несколько больших шагов, схватил за плечо и развернул. Мисси задела его подбородок краем шляпки, уперла ладонь в грудь Доктора и оттолкнула от себя.

— Или так, или я вырублю тебя. Ты ведь знаешь, я смогу.

Доктор знал. А еще он знал, что меньше всего на свете хочет отпускать ее на встречу непонятно с кем.

— Тогда скажи, — Доктор накрыл ее ладонь своей и переплел пальцы, не позволяя Мисси сбежать.

— Один профессор, — она задержала взгляд на их руках и неохотно добавила, — он когда-то натолкнул меня на идею о создании токлофанов.

— Что? И ты вот так просто идешь к… — возмутился Доктор, но Мисси поднялась на цыпочки и легко поцеловала.

— Тшш, я знаю, что делаю, — она пару мгновений наслаждалась обескураженным выражением лица Доктора, затем чмокнула в нос для закрепления эффекта и отстранилась. — Доверься мне.

— Хорошо. Но будь осторожнее.

— Конечно, милый. А ты пока можешь соблазнить какую-нибудь очаровательную студентку своими рассказами о путешествиях. Особенно советую археологов, так и вешались на меня, когда я была здесь в последний раз, — как ни в чем не бывало поделилась Мисси и постучала по ТАРДИС, которая послушно исчезла, освобождая проход.

Доктор тоскливо проводил взглядом ТАРДИС, понимая, что она не вернется, пока не захочет Мисси, и наконец-то огляделся. Они стояли посреди длинного коридора, в который выходило множество высоких двустворчатых дверей, а из больших окон открывался вид на серый лунный пейзаж, который Доктор никогда бы не спутал ни с чем другим. Он собрался сказать Мисси что-нибудь резкое по поводу намеков в адрес его мнимой ветрености, но осекся, неожиданно поняв, где они.

— Когда? — Доктор схватил Мисси за плечи, неимоверным усилием запрещая себе кричать и трясти ее, но ему нужно было знать. — Скажи мне, какой сейчас год?

— Пусти, — слишком спокойно произнесла Мисси, и он послушно отступил, почти испуганный вспыхнувшей в ее взгляде угрозой. — И никогда больше не смей хватать меня.

— Пожалуйста, — это было слишком важно, чтобы отступить, даже если Мисси почему-то не хотела говорить. — Что изменится, если ты скажешь?

— Ничего. Просто забавно смотреть, как ты просишь, — равнодушно произнесла Мисси и стремительно развернулась на каблуках, направившись к лестнице в конце коридора.

Доктор молча смотрел ей вслед, желая только одного: догнать, заключить в объятия и вернуть их обоих в ТАРДИС. Если Мисси хотела сделать больно, ей удалось: даже на Трензалоре Доктор не чувствовал себя настолько плохо.

Тишину разорвала пронзительная трель звонка, из распахивающихся дверей хлынули люди. Доктор вспомнил, где находится, и поспешил найти укромное место — Мисси все равно сможет найти его, если захочет. Он спустился по лестнице, наугад свернул в небольшой коридор и наткнулся на устроенную под прозрачным куполом оранжерею.

Доктор зашел внутрь, достал звуковую отвертку и на всякий случай запер дверь изнутри. Он снова не придумал ничего лучше, кроме как сбежать и спрятаться, но на этот раз удача была не на его стороне.

— Ты постарел, — голос был слишком знакомый.

Доктор обернулся. В тени деревьев, разложив конспекты прямо на траве, сидела Ривер.

— А ты не изменилась, — почти не соврал он.

В их последнюю настоящую встречу, еще до эха из Библиотеки, она действительно была такой же: импульсивной, красивой и совершенно невозможной. И почти убила его, но об этом Доктор предпочитал не вспоминать. Ривер уже заплатила всеми своими регенерациями за его спасение, и это было достаточной ценой.

— Ты врешь, — уверенно произнесла Ривер, сгребла конспекты в кучу и похлопала по траве рядом с собой. — Присаживайся.

— Мы не должны видеться, — возразил Доктор и, помедлив, все-таки подошел. Сбегать было глупо: они в любом случае уже встретились снова.

— О, так мы… — Ривер сделала паузу, подбирая подходящее слово, — попрощались?

— Да, — он попытался прочитать лежащие вверх ногами листы, чтобы лишний раз не смотреть на Ривер. — Шестьсот… Семьсот… Не помню.

Доктор успел оплакать ее, смирился с потерей и нашел силы идти дальше. Где-то глубоко в душе он еще помнил любовь к Ривер, но теперь она осталась лишь частью пройденного пути. Доктор думал, что встретить ее снова будет слишком больно, но теперь, когда Ривер сидела совсем рядом, Доктор чувствовал только светлую грусть, будто после долгой жизни вернулся в родительский дом, зашел в детскую и вспомнил, как когда-то жил там. Для Доктора прошло слишком много времени, и он не хотел возвращаться к прошлому.

— Тогда хорошо, — Ривер бесцеремонно дернула его за рукав, выводя из размышлений, — а то я думала, не закатить ли тебе сцену ревности.

— Что? — Доктор удивленно вздернул брови, не понимая, о чем она говорит.

— От тебя пахнет женскими духами, — Ривер наклонилась к нему, принюхалась и смешно наморщила нос. — Слишком сладкими, на мой вкус.

— Это не то, о чем ты… — он не хотел делать ей больно, но еще меньше хотелось снова лгать.

— Да? Жаль. Но хотя бы скажи, что не путешествуешь один.

— Нет, я больше не один, — кивнул Доктор, и признать это оказалось неожиданно легко. Он мог сказать, что у него новая спутница или придумать другую формулировку, но сказать, что его одиночество закончилось — хотя бы пока — было слишком важно. Доктор не знал, почему, просто почувствовал, что Ривер нужно знать.

— Значит, все хорошо, — она отвела взгляд, сорвала пару травинок и смяла их в кулаке. — Это всегда будет так странно? Каждый раз ты будешь врываться в мою жизнь и смешивать все планы?

— Обычно бывало наоборот, — поделился Доктор и, усмехнувшись, добавил, — спойлеры.

— Это непривычно, — неуверенно проговорила Ривер, и Доктор вспомнил, с какой юной версией имеет дело. — Я еще не знаю тебя, а ты не только знаешь обо мне все, но и уже отпустил. Но я рада.

— Чему?

— Тому, что ты случайно попал сюда, — она привалилась к его плечу, и Доктор больше не мог видеть ее лица. — Мы ведь больше не увидимся с тобой? С этим тобой.

— Нет, полагаю. Но у нас мало времени.

Доктор не знал, что она хочет сказать, но готов был выслушать. Однажды Ривер говорила, что помнит его, когда он был намного старше. Возможно, это и есть та точка, в которой нужно было оказаться, чтобы прошлое не изменилось. И если для этого требовался всего лишь один разговор, то почему бы и нет.

— Значит, мне не будет стыдно встречаться с тобой снова, — Ривер рассеяно накрутила на палец прядь и, осторожно подбирая слова, начала рассказывать. — Ты знаешь, что большую часть жизни я провела, ища способ убить тебя. Это было тем, для чего меня воспитали. Но ты дал мне цель, заставил поверить во что-то большее, чем я сама. Показал, что нужно бороться и что каким-то пока непостижимым для меня образом я дорога тебе. И теперь... Учусь на археолога и мечтаю снова встретиться с одним очень хорошим человеком.

— Ты встретишься. Но что пугает тебя?

— Пугает? Отличное слово, Доктор, спасибо. Я боюсь смерти, — она отстранилась, схватила конспекты и переложила их на колени. — С тех пор, как у меня не осталось регенераций, я постоянно думаю об этом. О том, что все мы умираем уже с того момента, как рождаемся. И мир, весь окружающий нас мир, несказанно жесток. И единственной надеждой остается убеждение, что в жизни есть какая-то цель, нечто значимое, что мы сможем найти до того, как наступит последний день. Полагаю, счастье или любовь.

— Я не могу сказать тебе, когда ты уйдешь, — Доктор смотрел, как Ривер мнет листы, и не мог заставить себя произнести «умрешь». Даже для него, почти потерявшего себя после Трензалора, это было бы слишком.

— Спойлеры, сладкий, — Ривер опустила взгляд на свои руки, разгладила конспекты и сунула их в свою сумку. — И меня интересует не это. Ответишь на один вопрос?

— Если смогу.

— Ты любишь? Его или ее, неважно.

Доктор хотел ответить «нет», но это было бы ложью. Если бы Ривер спросила, был ли он влюблен, то его ответ был бы отрицательным. Доктор не был влюблен, он любил Мисси. Возможно, было неправильным признаваться Ривер, кто знает, как это повлияет на ее будущие поступки, но она поняла без слов. Посмотрела на Доктора и кивнула каким-то своим мыслям.

— Спасибо, Доктор.

— За что?

— Я больше не боюсь, — Ривер улыбнулась, как в старые времена. — И могу спокойно продолжать искать тебя.

— Но… как это связано? — Доктор почувствовал почти забытое удивление, которое множество раз было с ним, когда Ривер снова и снова ставила его в тупик.

— А ты думал, что я боюсь за себя? Глупый Доктор, даже новая внешность не сделала тебя умнее, — мягко попеняла она. — Я не хотела, чтобы ты привязался и остался один. Представляешь, даже после того, как я перестала желать твоей смерти больше всего на свете, ты остался центром моей жизни, — Ривер замолчала, будто что-то решая, и добавила, — еще один вопрос. Или безвозмездный совет, как посмотреть. Он, она — знает?

— Она, — Доктор не хотел говорить об этом даже с Ривер, но у кого, если не у нее, было подобное право, — знает.

— «Знает» — это «сладкая, я люблю тебя»? — передразнила его шотландский акцент Ривер и неожиданно стала серьезной. — Скажи ей.

— Почему ты думаешь, что я не говорил?

— Потому что это ты, — она несильно стукнула его по плечу, — ты, который даже под страхом собственной смерти не рассказал мне, что я Ривер Сонг. Только твердил, как она дорога тебе. А все могло бы быть иначе. Так что просто сделай это, если не хочешь искать новую спутницу, когда нынешней надоест ждать.

Ривер была права во всем и безжалостно ткнула в это Доктора, словно нашкодившего котенка. Он пытался вспомнить, говорил ли ей когда-нибудь, что любит, — и не мог. Доктор встретил ее в Библиотеке — и Ривер показала, насколько станет дорога ему. Она увиделась с ним впервые много позже — и приняла на веру его любовь. Они встречались и снова расходились, зная о своих чувствах и не говоря друг другу почти ничего. И Доктор привык думать, что так и надо, а Ривер грубо встряхнула его и вернула в реальный мир, где все давно перестало быть простым.

— Как? Она… не такая. Она циничная, иногда жестокая и…

— … Мэри Поппинс! — закончила за него Ривер и снова дернула за рукав.

Доктор вздрогнул, огляделся и беззвучно чертыхнулся — Мисси снова удалось застать его врасплох. Она стояла у самого края дорожки, почти наступая мыском туфель на газон, и смотрела прямо на них. Доктор не знал, как ей удается так беззвучно подкрадываться, но каждый раз обещал себе быть внимательнее и снова не успевал заметить Мисси раньше, чем она хотела.

— Мистресс, — педантично поправила Мисси, гордо вздернув голову.

— Что, так сразу? — ничуть не смутившись уточнила Ривер и поинтересовалась. — А ягоды на шляпке съедобные?

Доктор с ужасом посмотрел на Ривер и медленно перевел взгляд на Мисси, желая оказаться в любом месте, лишь бы подальше отсюда. Он увидел, как Мисси сжала в руках зонтик, и вскочил прежде, чем она успела что-нибудь сделать с Ривер. А в том, что у нее уже есть как минимум десяток вариантов, сомневаться не приходилось.

— Ты закончила? — Доктор почти подбежал к Мисси и крепко схватил ее за локоть, на всякий случай следя, где она держит руки.

— Да, дорогой, — Мисси неожиданно расслабилась, излишне нежно улыбнулась и мимолетно чмокнула его в подбородок. — Пойдем?

— Подожди, — Доктор повернулся к откровенно потешающейся Ривер. — Не забывай, что для большинства жизнь — линейная прогрессия, но это иллюзия. Каждый день мы сталкиваемся с возможностью выбора. Но каждый выбор ведет к новому пути, создает новую реальность. А несвоевременные вмешательства образуют парадоксы.

— Да-да, я справлюсь, ты же знаешь. А тебе не стоит забывать, что в каждом законченном цинике живет несостоявшийся романтик, — Ривер перевела взгляд на Мисси. — Интересный браслет.

Мисси странно посмотрела на Ривер и, ничего не ответив, потянула Доктора к выходу из оранжереи. Он кивнул на прощание Ривер — им больше нечего было сказать друг другу. Доктор никогда не встретится с ней, а Ривер еще найдет своего хорошего человека. Их пути окончательно разошлись, и теперь Доктору стоило послушаться ее последнего совета и сказать Мисси обо всем.

Но сначала они вернутся домой.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Ремарка к шутке Ривер: один из переводов слова Mistress — любовница.


	7. Chapter 7

ТАРДИС встретила их приглушенным гулом работающих систем, в которых Доктор ощутимо различил укоризненное молчание, адресованное лично ему. Он закрыл не сопротивляющуюся дверь, радуясь, что ТАРДИС решила оставить все пальцы при нем, и проводил взглядом поднимающуюся к консоли Мисси.

— Кто это был? — она небрежно бросила зонт на пол и развернула к себе один из мониторов.

— Старый друг, — Доктор не хотел говорить о Ривер, но не мог не ответить Мисси.

— У тебя есть только один старый друг, — Мисси со всей силы дернула скрипнувший рычаг. — И смажь этот кошмар чем-нибудь.

— Доктор Ривер Сонг, профессор археологии, — он замолчал, пытаясь найти еще что-нибудь, о чем сможет сказать без длинных предисловий и объяснений, — моя жена.

— Вот как, — почти равнодушно отозвалась Мисси, но Доктор успел увидеть, как на секунду напряглись ее плечи.

— Она давно умерла. А после я успел похоронить и тебя. Во второй раз.

Самой лучшей ложью всегда оказывается правда, и Доктор не соврал. Он успел потерять Ривер в Библиотеке, еще не зная о том, кто она. А затем вновь обрел и снова потерял Мастера, а вместе с ним Галлифрей и одну регенерацию. Доктор не хотел напоминать об этом Мисси, не желал будить отзвуки барабанов, но чувствовал, что если они продолжат говорить о Ривер, то станет только хуже. Мисси не успокоится, пока не узнает все, а Доктор снова начнет цепляться за давно ушедшее прошлое, и это будет худшим окончанием их едва начавшейся истории.

— Мне жаль, — внезапно произнесла Мисси и, к удивлению Доктора, поспешила перевести тему. — Мы нашли погрешность и даже успели посчитать ее. Если бы ты захватил хотя бы парочку планет, я бы вас познакомила. У вас есть что-то общее, — она обернулась, поймала взгляд Доктора и облизнулась, — но ты вкуснее.

— И что ты выяснила? — в другое время он бы обязательно отреагировал на провокацию, но не сейчас. Перед ними почти маячил Галлифрей, и Доктор не хотел тратить время ни на что другое. Даже если это были перепалки с Мисси, которые начинали ему нравиться.

— Как там говорило твое глупое и слишком человечное воплощение? — она по памяти ввела данные, отжала тормоз и запустила ТАРДИС. — Джеронимо.

Доктор прислушался к мерному гулу, неизменно сопровождавшему в каждом путешествии, и пытался не дать себе снова надеяться. Один раз он уже позволил подобную роскошь и, разочаровавшись, едва не переступил черту. ТАРДИС остановилась, и Доктор нерешительно посмотрел на Мисси, сам не до конца понимая, чего хочет. Она увидела его растерянность, улыбнулась какой-то неправильной, слишком грустной улыбкой и спустилась вниз, стуча каблуками по ступенькам.

— Испугался? — Мисси прошла мимо, остановилась у двери и без колебаний распахнула ее. — Обернись.

Доктор без колебаний послушался и снова увидел Галлифрей. Он был ярким, родным и совершенно реальным. И Доктор не мог понять, как в прошлый раз принял за него бледный истончившийся призрак. Он подошел ближе к дверному проему, взял Мисси за руку и прижал ее ладонь к своей груди, не в силах выразить благодарность как-то еще.

— Смотри, — свободной рукой Доктор снял с Мисси шляпку и небрежно поцеловал в макушку, не отрывая взгляда от Галлифрея, — наш дом.

— И ты окажешься там, если отпустишь меня и посадишь ТАРДИС, — она мягко оттолкнула его, и Доктор успел почувствовать, как едва заметно дрогнули ее пальцы, — у тебя только несколько минут, дорогой.

— Да.

Он взбежал вверх по лестнице, остановился у консоли и понял, что все еще держит шляпку Мисси. Доктор рассеянно покрутил ее в руках, повесил на ненужный рычаг и помедлил, вспоминая посадочные координаты. На любую другую планету он мог врываться без них, сажая ТАРДИС куда придется и надеясь на удачу. Но Галлифрей диктовал свои правила, и им приходилось следовать уже сейчас.

— Парк Академии или площадь перед Залом Совета? — спросил Доктор, но Мисси не ответила, и он опять почувствовал себя глупцом. — Ну да, какая разница.

Доктор закончил с посадочными координатами и собирался нажать последнюю кнопку, когда Мисси тихо позвала:

— Тета?

Он замер с поднятой рукой, не веря ушам. Это было нереально, ему наверняка послышалось — она не называла его так с Академии и вряд ли вообще помнила, что когда-то давно Доктор звал себя Тета Сигма. Он обернулся, собираясь переспросить, удостовериться, что ему показалось — но увидел Мисси и не мог произнести ни слова.

Она стояла у открытой двери ТАРДИС и смотрела на Доктора смотрела как человек, потерявший все.

— Скажи мне что-нибудь хорошее, — Мисси вымученно улыбнулась, смяла собственный рукав и сжала побелевшие пальцы на браслете. — Пожалуйста?

— Ты никогда не собиралась возвращаться? — спросил Доктор, зная ответ.

Мисси ни разу не сказала, что они вернутся домой. Всегда был только он: ты вернешься, ты сможешь, ты сделаешь это. И Доктор ни разу не задумался, почему она так говорит. Он знал ее почти всю жизнь и все равно не обратил внимания, слишком увлеченный своими чувствами.

Мисси покачала головой, Доктор сделал пару шагов к лестнице и попытался снова:

— Почему?

Ему нужно было время, хотя бы несколько мгновений, чтобы понять, как удержать ее. Доктор не собирался отпускать Мисси, не теперь, когда она была не просто с ним, а стала всем для него.

— А ты не думал, что ждет меня там? — Мисси отошла от открытого дверного проема, переставая загораживать вид на Галлифрей. — Я слишком хочу жить.

Доктор не обратил на это внимания, гораздо важнее было то, что Мисси оказалась почти у самого подножия лестницы, вряд ли замечая это. Он мог поймать ее, но Мисси наверняка успела подготовить телепорт, и тогда у него не было ни единого шанса. Доктор попытался понять, где она могла спрятать его, бегло оглядел Мисси с ног до головы, стараясь найти что-то необычное, и вдруг понял. Там, на кладбище, на ней был тот же не слишком изящный браслет, она не могла явиться без запасного плана. А когда они отправились в Лунный университет, Мисси снова надела тот же костюм, и Доктор не увидел ничего необычного, потому что в ее облике действительно не было ни одной новой детали. Он так ничего и не понял, а Ривер обратила внимание на этот дурацкий браслет, буквально ткнула Доктора носом. Ему уже никогда не расплатиться с ней за все, что она сделала, но Доктор мог не отпускать Мисси. Ривер сама просила его никогда не оставаться одному, и он как никогда раньше был готов исполнить эту просьбу.

Доктор сбежал вниз по ступеням, схватил Мисси за плечи и, не давая опомниться, впечатал в перила, снова не рассчитав силы. Она растерялась, и этой заминки хватило, чтобы сдернуть с руки браслет и не глядя отшвырнуть его как можно дальше. Он никогда не позволил бы себе подобное, но эта безумная гонка измотала, стерла границы дозволенного — и Доктор прикоснулся лбом ко лбу Мисси, желая показать, насколько она нужна, но вместо этого провалился сам.

У нее не было сил сопротивляться, держать ментальные щиты или хотя бы оттолкнуть. Он оказался в сияющем ничто, окруженный единственным чувством, пронизывающим ее мысли: огромной всепоглощающей нежностью. Она любила его, и так было всегда. Детство, юность в Академии, долгие годы скитаний, новые встречи и прощания — Мисси не знала, было ли время, когда она еще не любила Доктора. Ей казалось, что это чувство появилось вместе с первым взглядом, брошенным на незнакомого мальчишку. Она увидела Доктора и не смогла отвернуться.

Он боялся, что не будет нужен Мисси, а она всеми силами пыталась удержать его рядом: делала его задания в Академии, вступалась за него, пыталась помочь во всем, а Доктор принимал это как должное, иногда благодарил и убегал навстречу очередным приключениям. А она оставалась одна, обещая себе в следующий раз сделать больше, готовая делить Доктора с кем угодно, лишь бы он возвращался.

Но однажды они выросли, и Доктор ушел — забрал ТАРДИС, отправился путешествовать, нашел себе спутников. И Мисси пошла следом, начала уничтожать все, что было ему дорого, лишь бы Доктор снова обернулся. Чтобы хотя бы на миг стало не больно, посмотри на меня, позволь мне это, только это. Доктор останавливал ее, спасал мир и уходил с очередным спутником, а Мисси оставалась и жила воспоминаниями до следующей встречи.

Но он снова удивил — пригласил в ТАРДИС, предложил вместе найти Галлифрей. Мисси не собиралась возвращаться, знала, что ее ждет, но не смогла отказать. Они оба слишком устали, и если Доктору был нужен всего лишь Галлифрей, чтобы жить счастливо, то она готова была сделать все ради этого. Он просил ее совета, принимал помощь, и Мисси радовалась каждому проявлению их былой дружбы.

Доктор дернулся, пришел в себя и начал выпутываться из ее разума, мягко отделяя мысли и чувства Мисси от своих. Образы начали тускнеть и исчезать, и последнее, что он успел увидеть, — как Мисси смотрит на него, разложившего листы с данными Торчвуда по всей кровати, и пытается заставить себя сказать, что уходит. В ее голове звучит резкий голос Джека, говорящий о том, что она уничтожила Доктора своей смертью, и если ей не все равно, она исчезнет из его жизни и перестанет причинять ему боль. Но Доктор выбирает именно этот момент, чтобы сказать нелепый комплимент, и вся решимость Мисси рушится, как карточный домик.

— Я убью Джека, — пообещал Доктор, едва успев ощутить себя снова собой.

Ему нужно было столько сказать Мисси, признаться, пообещать больше не оставлять и всегда смотреть в ее сторону, но она не позволила, вцепилась в его отвороты пиджака и зашептала:

— Не думай обо мне, все хорошо. Я буду в порядке. Ты еще успеешь, отпусти меня. Тета, пожалуйста.

— Только с тобой.

— Ты не понимаешь, — Мисси встряхнула его и попыталась оттолкнуть, не замечая, что так и не смогла разжать пальцы, — они будут судить меня. И тебе будет больно это видеть, а я уже достаточно сделала… Я не хочу…

Доктор не мог больше слушать, как она ненавидит себя, и поцеловал ее, заставляя замолчать. Мисси всхлипнула в губы, покачнулась, и крепко Доктор прижал, не давая упасть. Он поднял Мисси на руки, дошел до стены и опустился на пол, устраивая ее на своих коленях. Мисси не сопротивлялась, когда Доктор отстранился, она смотрела на него, и в ее глазах снова была надежда.

— А я не хочу возвращаться без тебя, — он погладил Мисси по щеке, положил ладонь ей на шею, чтобы опять поцеловать, и случайно задел почти незаметно торчащий из-под воротничка шнурок. Доктор потянул и вытащил ключ.

— Хотела оставить что-нибудь на память, — тихо произнесла Мисси, даже не попытавшись помешать. Не после того, как он и так все видел и понял. — Когда ты уйдешь.

Доктор вспомнил о Галлифрее, поднял голову, чтобы увидеть его, и не почувствовал ничего. Он хотел вернуться туда вместе с ней, уронить в высокую траву, пролежать там до глубокой ночи и сосчитать все звезды на небосводе. Но Мисси не собиралась возвращаться, и Доктор готов был отступить, если только так она останется с ним.

— Конечно, это едва ли достойная альтернатива, — он взял ее руку и положил себе на грудь, — но, если хочешь, можешь забрать на память меня.

Мисси неверяще посмотрела на свою ладонь, под которой ровно бились его сердца, надрывно всхлипнула и уткнулась лицом ему в плечо. Она не плакала, только дрожала всем телом и цеплялась за Доктора, зажмурив абсолютно сухие глаза. Он баюкал Мисси в объятиях, прижимался губами к ее виску и думал, что она самая сильная, кого он когда-либо знал.

— — —

Галлифрей исчез, и Доктор даже не заметил, когда это произошло. В какой-то момент он поднял голову, посмотрел на распахнутую дверь и подумал, что стоит закрыть ее, а то даже сквозь воздушную подушку вокруг ТАРДИС начал просачиваться космический холод. И только после этого понял, что видит лишь звезды: карманное измерение захлопнулось, от Галлифрея не осталось и призрачной тени.

— Почему они не выберутся сами? — задал он давно крутящийся где-то в подсознании вопрос, надеясь немного растормошить притихшую Мисси.

— Предлагаешь им сесть на весла и выплыть вместе с Галлифреем против течения? — она хихикнула, завозилась на коленях Доктора, немного отстранилась и потянулась, чуть не стукнув его рукой по носу. — Дыра может быть односторонней, или они просто еще не знают о ней. Или знают, но не хотят возвращаться. Так ли это важно теперь?

— Ты права, это уже неважно, — он притянул ее к себе, недовольный непонятным и новым ощущением потери, — но мне интересно.

— Твое глупое любопытство, Тета, остается неизменным в любой регенерации.

— Какой смысл жить, не узнавая ничего нового, — ответил Доктор и неожиданно даже для себя добавил, — мне нравится, когда ты называешь меня этим именем.

— Тета? — она улыбнулась совсем по-детски наивно, будто Доктор подарил что-то чудесное, и начала целовать его лицо, повторяя на разные лады, — Тета, Тета, Тета…

— Ох, замолчи, — он остановил Мисси, поцеловал сам, и она обвила руками его шею, попыталась прижаться ближе, но запуталась в собственной юбке.

— Теперь только брюки, — раздосадовано прошептала Мисси, несильно укусила Доктора за губу и продолжила, нарочито растягивая слова, — или юбки с вырезом до бедра. Тебе понравится, обещаю.

— На тебя будут смотреть, — резко возразил Доктор, неприятно удивленный внезапно вспыхнувшей ревностью. Он не хотел, чтобы кто-то оглядывался на Мисси, она была его, и точка.

— Да ты собственник, — она ничуть не расстроилась и лизнула Доктора в нос, не давая возможности продолжать злиться из-за всякой ерунды. — Это заводит, знаешь ли.

Он невольно представил, куда их может завести его ревность и ее юбки с вырезом, и смутился, надеясь, что это не слишком заметно. Но Мисси всегда видела Доктора насквозь. Она восторженно погладила его заалевшую скулу и звонко чмокнула в ухо.

— Тета, ты очарователен.

— Перестань, — он нахмурился, старательно изображая недовольство, и позвал, спеша перевести тему. — Голосовой интерфейс.

ТАРДИС замерцала лампочками, подбирая подходящий образ, и, наконец, визуализировала выбранную голограмму.

— Голосовой интерфейс активен, — отчеканила маленькая Мелоди Понд.

Доктору было все равно, почему ТАРДИС выбрала этот образ, что хотела сказать — он больше не нуждался в помощи голограмм и не путал их с реальными людьми. Не теперь, когда на его коленях сидела настоящая живая Мисси, дававшая шанс сделать их обоих чуточку счастливее.

— Формула расчета активности карманного измерения, координаты Галлифрея, данные Торчвуд Три, — Доктор взял лицо Мисси в ладони, внимательно вгляделся в глаза и, не найдя в них ни капли сожаления, закончил, — удалить.

— Удалено.

— Не пожалеешь? — все-таки спросила Мисси, не пытаясь удерживать его после всего, что он видел.

— Я люблю тебя, — просто произнес Доктор, не зная, как еще объяснить, что он никогда и ни за что не пожалеет о своем выборе.

— Ты весь в помаде, — невпопад ответила Мисси, отводя взгляд, и Доктор отпустил ее, позволяя спрятать лицо на плече.

Он видел достаточно и был готов ждать, пока она не сможет сама сказать ему это. В конце концов, у них впереди была целая вечность.

Быть может, и не одна.


End file.
